Viva la Revolutionshipping a 30kisses collection
by Jessica Morgan
Summary: 30kisses between a Pharaoh and his queen. Rating might go up for future chapters  chapters will be moved into the 30kisses theme order as they are added
1. Yami, I

Title: Yami, I'm…  
Author: jz_l0ves-Atemu  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Pairing: Yami no Yugi/Anzu Mazaki  
Rating: Older Teens  
List and theme: 30kisses, #2 news, letter

Summary: Late at night, Yami learns some news from Anzu that changes his life forever.

Notes: not part of any arc in Viva la Revolutionshipping. Yami is magical and no longer shares Yugi's body. Though they still have the soul bond. Takes place around the time of GX, so the characters are ten years older. And, Yami was revived. Possible chapter 4 of my other fanfic "Heirs of Egypt" although it isn't written yet. Slight Spiritshipping as in Yami/Anzu/Yugi live together and can sense each other through their bonds.

She just couldn't sleep. Anzu just couldn't get some rest. From what, she didn't know. All Anzu knew was that sleep just didn't get along with her.

"Anzu?" Yugi asked "You okay?" She nodded, hating to lie to her childhood bestie.  
The tri-tone haired man returned her gaze, "Anzu, we've been friends for practically forever, not to mention Yami can sense you're just trying not to worry us." Yugi replied. _Tell me again why I can sense both of you in my mind? _ She mentally winced remembering the marriage bond she had with Yami could easily be sensed by Yugi. He chuckled "because you're bonded to Yami, just like I am."

Anzu shook her head, "It's telepathic Yugi, your bond is in the soul." She switched on the TV and tried to find something utterly boring to watch.

"And yours is romantic." Yugi replied, giving her a friendly hug. She leaned into his hug.

After a few minutes she spoke again, "Yugi," she asked,

"Yes Anzu?"  
"I've got a secret that I'm just not ready to let Yami know of." She replied blushing  
"What is it?" he asked  
Anzu nervously reached for Yugi's duel monsters deck and started shuffling the cards. She blushed as she met his eyes.  
"I'm not sure how to say it…"  
"Anzu," Yugi replied, taking her hands in his,  
"Yugi, how would you like to be an uncle in say seven more months?"  
His eyes widened,  
"Anzu, you're…" he asked 

She nodded, tears coming to her eyes. "two months pregnant."  
Yugi was overjoyed, he drew her into a bear hug.

She shook her head, teardrops glistening his spiky hair.  
"Yugi, Yami's the father." She whispered a little nervous. Yugi chuckled, "I'd be nervous if it isn't Yami's." he said.

Anzu pulled back and slapped him. "Yugi," she hissed, "what do you mean you'd be nervous if it ISN'T Yami's?" Before Yugi had a chance to explain she stormed off to hers and Yami's room.

She quietly as possible slipped back into the blankets as not to wake the sleeping pharaoh. She lied back and gazed at the dark ceiling. _Dr. Hiroshi said that I'm about 9 weeks along. I wonder how Yami's going to take the news. I know we weren't planning on having children for at least a year or so after the wedding. Did pharaohs love their children? I know I shouldn't be worrying about this yet. I hope he doesn't ask who the father is! I know for a fact that it is HIS. Yugi, I'm sorry for slapping you like that. I just…_ Tears started to trickle down her cheeks. She was unaware that her flood of thoughts roused Yami.

"Anzuko?" he asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "what's troubling you?" he asked. She gazed into his diamond cut Amethyst eyes with her tear stained cerulean ones.  
"Yami, I didn't know you were awake." She stated. "It's nothing."

He drew her close to him so that their bodies touched. "My queen," he whispered foreheads touching "with you it's never nothing."  
Anzu blushed. 

Amethyst met tear stained cerulean. He held her close as a sudden crying spell washed over her.

"It's not fair!" she cried "Mai & I spend a girl's day out on the town. For some reason I faint, the next thing I know is that I'm in the ER and the doctor is saying "Mrs. Mutou, congratulations you're expecting…" Whatever grogginess Yami still had fled to the shadow realm. He didn't hear how many children she was carrying, at the moment he didn't care.

She looked up into his eyes afraid of his reaction. _You mean we're…?_ he asked silently. She blushed, wiping away some of the tears. _I'm only 9 weeks pregnant, with the heir to your throne._ she replied, guiding his hands to her womb. "Anzuko," he whispered in near reverence "blessed of Isis,"

His lips met hers in a passionate kiss. _My queen!_ He mentally cried.

She pulled back a little to where their foreheads touched "So, you're okay with the two of us being parents?" she asked,

"Anzuko, motherhood was venerated in my time as pharaoh. You honor me with carrying our children." He replied _Queen Anzu, no, Great Royal Wife Anzu, I would be a fool to leave you, and our children!_ He sent.

She blushed, "Great Royal wife?" she asked.

He kissed her again, "It's…_ Oh crap, how am I going to tell her it's the title of the pharaoh's beloved wife, not just his first queen. _ He stumbled for words

She shook her head "Never mind."

Before he could ask if Yugi knew, she placed her fingertips on his lips.

"I told him, because I'm not sure how you would have taken the news." She said. _He also would be nervous if the child ISN'T yours. Don't even ask, It's yours. _

Yami smirked as he caressed her tummy, _Don't worry my beloved I could tell they were mine from the moment we conceived them in the arena._ He sent, inwardly chucking at the memory and at her furious blush.

=o= _Flashback_ =o=

_Since that night Anzu hadn't been able to look at that arena the same way again._

_When they had come out of the mind shattering orgasm, Anzu's eyes met the turquoise eyes of Dark Magician Girl's. _

"_Don't tell me you saw the whole thing!" she blushed furiously using Yami to cover her nudity from the female monster. The Dark Magician Girl said nothing, she just stood in attack mode facing off against her opponent. Her impish smile gave everything away. _

_Yami locked eyes with his favorite monster still summoned to his side of the field. "Mahado, as your friend and duelist, I ask that you and your apprentice-fiancée keep this a secret amongst yourselves. Tell NO ONE what you saw!" he commanded scooting over to his side of the field to switch DM into defence mode. Anzu mimicked him with DMG. _

_The two monsters knelt before each other and their duelists, "My King, my Queen, your secret is safe with us. May you destroy our cards if we reveal it." Mahado, the Dark Magician stated. _Although, let me give you a few positions that would drive her wild your next time_ he whispered to the pharaoh. "DARK MAGICIAN GIRL, ATTACK THE DARK MAGICIAN!" Anzu cried switching the DMG back into attack mode after hearing her new husband's monster's comment. _

_=o=end flashback=o=_

"My mage's advice was true," Yami chuckled while kissing her again. She glared at him, and playfully pushed him off of her.

"you're not mad at me for slapping Yugi like that are you?" Anzu asked, afraid of his answer. "It's just he had the nerve to think that our child wasn't yours. You're the only one I've been with" _And will be with_ she added silently.

Yami would have been angry that Anzu had struck Yugi, but he was warned by Duke Devlin, before the wedding, that pregnant women get very emotional.

"Aibou made a mistake and you two just have to work it out. I'm going to stay neutral in this." Yami replied rubbing his temples. Her now tired eyes didn't go unnoticed by him,

Soft music began to play as Yami invited Anzu to dance with him.

As they danced, Yami whispered to his queen, "sleep well my princess."

Anzu felt herself relax as if all of her worries could be cast on to him. Her eyelids started to droop as he gently carried her back to their bed and tucked her in.

He gently kissed her one more time before joining her in the world of slumber

おわり


	2. When All else fails

Title: When all else fails… Summon the Dark Magicians.  
Author: jz_l0ves-Atemu  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Pairing: Yami no Yugi/Anzu Mazaki  
Rating: Older teens  
List and theme: 30kisses, # 3: Jolt

_Summary: Who does Yugi go to when it comes to getting an ancient gaming king and modern era dancer to confess their hidden feelings for each other? Why the gaming king's old friends, his favorite monsters the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!_

_Notes: Mahado and Mana have been reincarnated into the present day and are married. They can, at will, transform into their ka monsters. Yugi is a bit of an imp. Takes place in the same universe as "Pharaohs make the worst patients" just 5 years earlier. Also the Celtic Guardian has to learn how to rap._

Yugi knew how the couple-to-be felt about each other, as did everyone else in their group. Mai Valentine and Rebecca Hawkins were marginally able to get her to admit it, and if she was in danger everyone knew how he felt. They either helped him rescue her or they perished. The only ones who didn't know how each felt about the other were the couple-to-be themselves.

They all knew, and it was driving them crazy. It was making Yugi insane. Hence the formation of Operation Reunite Pharaoh and Queen or ORPAQ.

"Come on Mou hitori no boku, we know you're more protective of Anzu, you were in a state of shock when she was going to be Pegasus's vessel. Also remember when we went to India? You had your strongest monsters keeping her safe. You are crazy about her, you just can't admit it." Yugi ranted after having been toasted by Slypher the Sky Dragon.

"Aibou, she and I are just really good friends. Yes I care for her, but it's obvious she doesn't feel the same way about me." Yami sighed, a little jaded from their latest duel. "And nothing you can say or do can change that!" He rubbed his temples in frustration.

_Meanwhile in the BIG WEB Arcade…_

"Anzu, come with us!" Two blondes, one redhead, and two ebony haired women said, grabbing her shoulders and legs. The five women carried/drug her to the Domino University swimming pool.

"What the heck are you guys going to do with me?" she screamed struggling to get out of the viselike grips the women, her friends, had her in.

"Hold her Girls!" Ishizu Ishtar commanded. Anzu glared at the Egyptian woman. "I asked you what were you going to do with me?" she hissed

"Anzu Mazaki, you are being charged with the crime of not following your heart when it comes to loving the physical manifestation of the deity I worship." Ishizu declared her voice low and menacing.

"I told all of you Yami and I are REALLY CLOSE FRIENDS! How can someone like him love someone like me?" Anzu yelled.

Anzu was thrown fully clothed into the swimming pool.

Rebecca Hawkins chuckled bitterly, "Stay there until you realize that you do love him!"

That worked for about 15 minutes. Anzu swam to an unguarded part of the pool and escaped.

Ishizu sighed, "Oh Mighty Pharaoh Atemu" she prayed1 "Anzu is the Isis to Your Osiris, may Hathor make her realize this and confess."

_Somewhere in Domino City_.

Yami heard Ishizu's prayer. "I really wish she would stop doing that!" he muttered. _Mou Hitori no Boku, is she praying to you again? _Yugi asked as the two brothers were heading out to Burger World.  
"Her family was in charge of watching over your tomb until you returned, so you are her god, even if it is unsettling. She is right though, you are the Inu no Taisho to Anzu's Izayoi or the Pikachu to her Buneary or the Nephrite to her Osaka Naru or the Goku to her Chi Chi2,7" he added.  
"Aibou, she could do so much better than me. I don't have much to offer her…" Yami said defeated. Inwardly he added _Aibou, say the names of any more anime couples and your mind will be crushed! _

"May I take your order Mr. sexy?" A waitress asked as the brothers Mutou were seated. Yami blushed as he ordered for them.

_Aibou, don't you think she's a little old to be working here? _Yami asked after the waitress left with a little shake of her hips.

_Must be some foreign college student who must have just been hired. _Yugi mused, _but then again sex appeal is one of his special abilities, either that or it's one of the perks from being a Pharaoh. _ He blushed as he heard Yami's chuckle. _It's both Aibou._ The ex-pharaoh replied.

"Well the solution to the Ishizu problem is simple, appear to her in your pharonic raiment and command her to stop praying to you or remind her as the Pharaoh that her duty to you has been done." Yugi said nonchalantly. "But you really have to listen to your heart when it comes to Anzu."

"Yugi!" Yami hissed as the waitress brought their drinks, "I'm _not_ interested in Anzu, We. Are. Just. Best. Friends!"

_Oh, yeah, sure you are. Yami_ Yugi teased _your reaction to what I said proves otherwise. Don't forget we used to share the same body. I can still read your soul just as easily as you can read mine. And right now you are swimming deep in your former kingdom's lifeblood, I'm surprised you're not drowning or scraping the bottom of it. _

The rest of their meal was uneventful. Yugi had to answer a few text messages but that was it.

To: Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor et all.

From Yugi Mutou

Pharaohs are VERY STUBBORN, at least the one we know!  
I'm trying to get Yami to confess his feelings for Anzu, but he's denying it again. At least he's not toasting my $$ with Slypher the Sky Dragon again! Ishizu just texted me a few minutes ago and told me that Anzu has escaped. Operation Reunite Pharaoh And Queen isn't going as smoothly as we would have hoped. Any ideas?

Why can't he practice what he preaches?

"You ok Yugi?" Yami asked. "yeah, Yami I'm fine, why do you ask?" Yugi replied giving him an innocent look.

A few days pass and the members of ORPAQ became good friends with failure.

"They really believe that they're just good friends." Mai stated at their latest meeting. Serenity nodded, "Yet when Anzu and I went to the museum and saw the exhibit she softly stroked the carving of him."

"Yugi," Tristan spoke up "maybe we're looking at this the wrong way?" "What do you mean Tristan?" Mokuba asked.

"Guys, we're dealing with the Pharaoh. The Duelist King, look at it from that perspective and the operation becomes like a duel." Tristan replied.

Joey chuckled "Yeah Tristan. And Yuge's the one who knows how da Pharaoh thinks. So we just gotta use da right cards and we'll have da new King and Queen of Games."

"So," Rebecca asked fiddling with her glasses, "What cards are we supposed to play that will help us win?"

"Like Joey and Tristan have so eloquently put it, I know how the pharaoh thinks. Having shared a body with him does give me the advantage, also what's his signature card? It's not the can't-rap-to-save-his-life Celtic Guardian3." Yugi stated. _Shut up Dave, you rap worse than William Shatner can sing._

"Yami always manages to win when he pulls out the Dark Magician." Mokuba said. "Either that or the God Cards."

Vivian spoke up next, "Yugipoo used his Dark Magician on me in our only duel." She was then hanging by her neck in the ceiling. Rebecca Hawkins calmly placed her sword back in malletspace.4 "Vivian you bitch, we're talking about the _Pharaoh_! Yugipoo is my _Darling_ and he isn't free. Yes he did kick your sorry $$ with the Dark Magician I was there remember! So _SHUT UP YOU MARY-SUE!__4__"_

"It is rumored that the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl were given new bodies when the Pharaoh was given his own." Ishizu said. "They would be known by their aincent names Mahado and Mana."

"They exist?" Joey asked.

Ishizu nodded, "Yes, you can call them out when you summon them in a duel. Normally you will only get a holographic image of them that does as you command, but in ancient times they only answered to the Pharaoh…"

Everyone looks at Yugi.

"So you gotta be da one who can call them here. You were the pharaoh's vessel!" Joey cried.  
"Please Yugi, you have to try, we don't want to have to hurt Anzu. She escaped from the swimming pool last week." Serenity begged.

"Atemu was very close with Mahado and Mana and the legends say that the two magicians will follow him to the afterlife and back. So they must answer to Yugi." Ishizu stated.

Yugi led the group back to the Domino Museum, "OK, this should work." He put his dueldisk on and "I Summon Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!" he cried as shadows formed around them.

"What the?" Joey screamed "This hasn't happened before." Ishizu was surprisingly calm, "that's because Yugi plays with the holographic monsters in his duels, he has never actually summoned their spirits in battle." She said.

The shadows coalesced into two human forms. One male and one female. "You summon us, and we appear!" the woman said brimming with a playful and bubbly personality. "Have any monsters you want us to slay?." She laughed, twirling her wand, "Mana," the male replied, "be reasonable, this is the first time we've been summoned in this fashion." He bowed low to Yugi, "My Pharaoh's former vessel, how may we be of service to you?"

Yugi passed out.

Mana looks around "Was it something I said?" she asked. Ishizu smiled, "no, Mana, he just fainted because he hasn't actually summoned you two with his ba before." Mana shakes it off and kneels before Yugi. Much to Rebecca's chagrin, she kisses him like prince charming kisses the princess. Yugi bolts awake.

"I have a favor to ask of the two of you." Yugi stammers, leading the two magicians into Ishizu's office.

"What is thy bidding Our Master5?" Mana asked when the three of them were alone.

"It's about the Pharaoh and Anzu." Yugi started "We've been trying to get them together for months, ever since Yami got his own body. They both truly love each other, they're just too stubborn to admit it to themselves and each other. I founded ORPaQ to hook them up and every attempt we've done has failed miserably. Could you PLEASE help us? Help us Dark Magician and DMG, you're our only hope!" he begged.

Mahado and Mana glanced at each other, "Yugi-sama," Mahado said, his voice his usual monotone. "We'll see what we can do. Summon us again when Ra has made one full trip across the sky."

Before Yugi could say anything Mana clarified "My master means summon us again tomorrow and we'll show you what we'll come up with." The two magicians disappeared but not before Mana saying "It's about time Pharaoh-sama and Teana get together."

Yugi chuckles as he returns to the other Operation members. "I'll have to summon them again tomorrow, but they'll help us." He said, giving them a thumbs up.

_MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE IN DOMINO CITY_

Yami was in a "teaching duel"6 with Anzu.  
"Alright Anzu, in order to become a tournament duelist one must learn the heart of the cards." Yami began.  
Anzu nodded, "and to do this one has to get in tune with the heart of the cards?" she asked.  
"Exactly" Yami replied. "If I were teaching any other student, I would go easy on them, you my dear, have seen me through most of my duels and it's time I put you to the test."  
Anzu looked at him, trepidation in her mind. She didn't want to challenge the King for his crown. Yami smirked, "Don't worry, there will be no penalty games for the loser."

_Wait a minute did he just call me "my dear"?_ Anzu thought drawing her first cards.  
A slight blush stained Yami's face, _Did I just call her that? I'm just going to give her a few pointers, just a few tips to help her win her duels._ Yami glares at his hand trying not to mentally blast his impish hikari.

"O.K!" Anzu cried with her usual gusto, "I set two cards face down and a monster in defense mode. Let's see what you've got Pharaoh!"

"Playing defensively is a good strategy for now Anzu, but it won't save you for very long." Yami chuckles. _I have to assess Anzu's actual skill. I've only heard from Yugi how she whipped Joey in three out of five duels, not to mention her duel against Crump in the Virtual World. Still those opponents are just as cheap as Jaden Yuki and Yuusei Fudou compared to the one true King. _He thought, "I summon Celtic Guardian, Strike her facedown monster with your stunning sword!"

Anzu couldn't help herself she started to laugh.

"Yami" she smiled, using the same tone that Kagome uses with Inuyasha, "you really are a great duelist, but this time you fell into my trap, I activate "Rap-sody" When Celtic Guardian attacks a facedown monster, the monster who was attacked stays. The Celtic Guardian must start rapping. If he is tone deaf, he gets destroyed."

"No!" Yami cried as the Celtic Guardian exploded into little triangles. "He can't rap." Anzu couldn't contain her giggles. "I was betting on that." She cried.  
"Fine, _my playful little queen,_ it's your move." Yami said.

"O.K. I sacrifice my face down monster in order to summon Dark Witch!" Anzu shouted.  
_Turn about is fair play my love._ Yami inwardly thought.  
"I see what you're planning to do, unfortunately it's not going to work. TRAP HOLE! Better luck next time." Yami replied, smirking at her look of shock. _Yes, Anzu, I CAN read your Poker Face__8__. You'll have to learn how to develop a stronger one. _He mused. _I can help you with that. _

The duel becomes intense yet is over quickly. Yami defeats her using a combo of _Yami _ and _Dark Magician Girl _ and _Dark Magician._

_Well done, my friends._ Yami thought holding the two cards_ but what are you plotting?_

"Anzu, that was an intense duel, and you did have me there a few times. We should duel again sometime, I still have much to teach you." Yami smiled.

"Yami, we should duel again." Anzu replied slightly panting, "I hope you're not going to put me in a penalty game for losing."

"Anzu, I was assessing your skills, and you do have potential. As for putting you in a penalty game, it isn't needed. The door to darkness stays closed." Yami said, touching her shoulder. _When it comes to you, it is sealed shut._

Anzu blushes at the contact. _Could he actually have feelings for me?_ She thought.

THE NEXT DAY

"I Summon Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!" Yugi cried.  
"so, Mahado, Mana," Mai asked, "have you come up with any ideas?"

Mahado spoke first. "The Pharaoh is on to us. He used us in a duel against his queen."  
"Yup!" Mana added "and their hearts are close to confessing."

"What's the plan?" Mokuba asked.

"First," The Dark Magician began "for this to work the two of them must be brought to the location seperately…"

THE NEXT DAY

"Yami! Ishizu just found out something very important about your past! She's been trying to call you for the past hour! It's vital that you go!" Yugi cried _Mahado, I hope Yami doesn't kill me for this. He's been threatening me with a mind crush. If he does I'll rip up your cards!_ He thought privately "Besides, you can tell Ishizu to stop worshipping you while you're there." He added.

MEANWHILE:

"Hey Anzu, Look at this!" Rebecca said holding up an ad for a new Egyptian exhibit. _Thank you Mokuba for your epic Photoshopping skills!_ She thought.

"Hidden in the desert sands: the little known facts about the land of Kemet" Anzu read, "Today only at the Domino Museum." She was a little curious. "Could this help me find out about Yami's past?" she asked Rebecca nodded. "The only way to find out is if you go."

Anzu was curious. Since their first date, she had always wanted to find out more about Yami.

Yugi and Rebecca led the unsuspecting couple into the museum basement. Mahado's words echo in their minds. _Once in the chosen place, only the Pharaoh and Queen are to remain. _ "Anzu, I'm supposed to meet Yugi any minute now, so I'll see you later." "Yami, Rebecca and I have a date, I'll be back later." Before Yami and Anzu could say anything they vanished. 

In the shadows two small lights, one green, one yellow glowed.  
"Yami, what are you doing here?" Anzu asked.  
"Ishizu called me saying she found something vital to my past, but I don't know where she is." Yami replied. "Anzu, the same question, what are you doing here?"

Anzu shows him the flyer Rebecca gave her. "It says something about ancient secrets. I was hoping that it could shed some light onto your past."

The magicians quickly go to work sealing the exits and Mana sends a cloud of powder into the air.  
"There, master, step two is complete. When they breathe in the dust they will only be able to speak from the deepest recesses of their hearts." They disappear into the museum themselves.

Anzu blushed as she felt something well up from her heart.  
"Yami, I have to tell you something. Something personal." She reached for his hand. "I really don't know how to say this, but…" Yami looks at her, startled as to why she would grab his hand, yet feeling the same stirrings within his own heart. "But what, what's wrong Anzu?" he asked.

"Yami, I love you! I've loved you since you first said "Let's play a game" to that criminal in Burgerpalooza who held me hostage. I've always been attracted to your deep regal and let's just admit it sexy voice. I love how protective you are when it comes to us. You are mysterious in ways I can't even imagine. You are a Pharaoh for crying out loud. Who am I kidding, I love _you!_ Yugi is like a brother to me, yet you hold my heart and I don't want you to let it go."Anzu declared " It's just that I'm not sure you have the same feelings for me." She whispered, Yami was taken aback.

"Anzu," Yami began "you don't know what you do to me. How you make me feel. Even before Yugi and I fully bonded I wanted to protect you. Those who hurt you now permanently reside in the darkness. You are my precious, Anzu, my one and only queen. I know I'm not feeding off of Yugi's feelings when I say this, I love you Anzu. I want you for myself."

Anzu's blush covered her face. "Please," she whispered, "show me what I do to you, Yami, please I have to know."

With all hesitation banished to the furthest recesses of the Shadow realm, Yami wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck so that they were connected from shoulder to hip. He moved his hands from her waist to wrap her legs around his hips. Anzu could feel his arousal hardening. Her lips met his in a searing kiss. Their tongues sending little jolts of intense pleasure between them. They kissed until the need for oxygen forced them apart.

Neither heard the breaking of many spells around them. 

"Wow!" Anzu whispered, she blinked. "you really feel that way about me?" She asked Yami answered her the only way he knew best. "Anzu," he whispered with unbridled passion "I would marry you in the way my people married, but there will be other times, other opportunities for that."

The new couple shared one more kiss before heading off to find their friends and tell them of their news.

Yugi and the other members of ORPaQ replied: "It's about time! Congrats!"

おわり。

Ishizu worships Yami because he is the one whos tomb her family has been watching for thousands of years

Inutaisho and Izayoi are Inuyasha's parents.

See the video Yugi Vs Jaden-Battle on Youtube

Anime laws #37.

Play on Darth Vader's line "What is thy bidding my master" from Star Wars.

Hikaru no Go teaching games.

More anime couples that are good together.


	3. She is not for You, young Prince of Game

Title: She is not for you, young Prince of Games  
Author: jz_l0ves-Atemu  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Pairing: Yami no Yugi/Anzu Mazaki  
Rating: Older teens  
List and theme: 30kisses, #4. our distance and that person

Summary: Yami, Anzu, and Yugi, an intricate love triangle that can't be resolved without major complications. What the Duel monsters deities have put together, let none rend asunder. Yami realizes that Yugi has feelings for Anzu and breaks up with her. How can his hikari fix what has been broken?

Author's notes: I'm trying a different angle with the Yami/Anzu/Yugi relationship. Yami and Yugi share the same body. Yugi is the Prince of Games, because Yami is the King of Games. _Not a part of "Pharaoh's make the worst paitents" universe._

_Yami,_ the young Game Prince sent to the spirit who shared his body,_ Anzu is beautiful._ He blushed after watching her latest dance competition.

The spirit kept his mind sealed, but still Yugi could sense the pharaoh's feelings towards their brunette friend. _She is Yugi,_Yami sent back *_on the inside as well as the out_* he added silently.

He didn't want to hurt his hikari's feelings. He loved Yugi as if Yugi was his little brother, but lately his own feelings toward Anzu have started to stem past friendship. He had seen her bravery when it came to protecting their friends. She had also been the first woman to reach out to him. Overtime he found himself falling in love with her. *_If only I could make her mine* _he thought slipping back inside the Puzzle.

_That night at Anzu's house._

She had those dreams again. He was a king and she a princess from another land. She would sneak away from her palace and have a midnight rendezvous with him. He was so good, she wondered if he was that good in the waking world as well.

Her eyes were drawn to a picture of the group of them on her desk. Joey & Tristan were being knuckleheads, what else was new? Yugi and by some magic Yami had their hands on her shoulders. Everytime she looked at this picture, her eyes would always go to Yami instead of Yugi.

Yugi was her childhood friend, but Yami…

Once he saved her from the convict at Burger World, she unknowingly gave him her heart as payment. _Yami, you had me from when you first said 'Let's play a game'_ She thought, getting ready for bed.

_The next day_

"Earth to Anzu, come in Anzu!" Yugi's chipper childlike voice broke through her thoughts. She shook her head trying to banish her thoughts. "What's up Yugi?" she asked, putting a smile on her face. He blushed slightly, "I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the movies with Yami & me on Saturday night." He noticed her blush when he mentioned the spirit. **_I knew it!**_ he mentally groaned, **_She loves HIM over me!**_ _Aibou,_ Yami sent from the puzzle _You haven't heard her answer_

"Yugi, what would you like to see?" She asked. Yugi shrugged. "There isn't…"

"Anzu! As much as I love you we can't be together." Yami said suddenly taking over Yugi's body.

She blinked back a few tears. "What?" she asked hoping he didn't say what she heard

"I love you Anzu, but we can not be." Yami replied, ignoring the pain in his own heart as he spoke.

"Why?" she cried, "why can't we be together? You said it yourself on our date, 'you always tell Yugi to follow his heart' Mine led me to you, WHY CAN'T YOU FOLLOW YOURS?"

"It isn't your fault. Please understand this, my heart wants you. Duty demands otherwise." He choked out the last few words.

She stared at him as if he'd grown two heads. "You hypocrite!" She hissed, slapping him across the face. He didn't fight back. She was right and he knew it.

"Tell Yugi, that the movie date is off!" she sneered, before storming off.

Yami sealed himself deep within his soul room to control himself. Yugi blinked as he felt himself regain control of his body. _Yami?_ He asked. For the first time since he put the puzzle together he felt alone in his own mind. ***Well I guess she wouldn't mind hanging out with me on Saturday then*** he thought.

That night Yugi felt his mind slip into the Shadow Realm.

オシリス野点九りゅスンダラゴンラオベリスクテャトロメント

"Did I lose a shadow game?" Yugi asked nervously.  
"No." A calm yet deep voice replied. Yugi looked up and saw three great beasts looking down at him.

"You three are…" he gasped.  
"In your chosen game, we are known as the Egyptian God Cards. Young Prince." Slypher replied.  
"but why have you summoned me?" he asked a little fearful.

"Young Prince, fear not. Thoth with the feather of Ma'at is not present. We need to speak with you." The Sky Dragon answered.

"Why?"  
Ra grumbled "because two hearts who were destined for each other were broken before they could begin to love."

"You mean The Namonaki Pharaoh and Anzu, don't you?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Slypher replied. "I'm sorry, young prince, but she is not for you."

"What happened? All I remember is asking Anzu if she would like to go to the movies with Yami & I. She never answered." Yugi asked "and why does my cheek hurt?"

"The Pharaoh felt as if he would betray you by courting Anzu. He chose to give up his chance at love to protect you and give you a chance with her." Obelisk stated. "She slapped him for this."

Yugi shook his head. "Yes, I do love Anzu, but I see how she is when Yami's in control of my body. If she's with him, in a strange way she's also with me. I love her, but I'm willing to let her go. I just want both of them to be happy."

After a few minutes he asked "so what should I do?"

"be the catalyst to mend their hearts. Convince him and then her and we'll do the rest." Slypher replied as they sent Yugi back to his mind. _Good luck young prince._

オシリス野点九りゅスンダラゴンラオベリスクテャトロメント

"I did the selfless thing." Yami mused while walking the labyrinth of the puzzle. "She belongs with Yugi. I must protect him, ensuring his happiness even at the cost of my own. Yet why does my soul feel as if it's being devoured by Ammit?" he said aloud. He placed his head against the wall and wept bitter tears. 

He sensed rather than heard Yugi knocking at his soul room door. "Enter." The pharaoh softly whispered.

"Mou Hitori no Boku, talk to me please!" Yugi begged.

Yami shook his head, his amethyst eyes dyed red from crying. "She deserves you, Yugi. Your happiness and protection are my Saiyo senjiko yo!"

"Don't you think that our bond goes both ways?" Yugi asked  
"Don't you understand Aibou? My dating Anzu betrays you. We can't hide anything from each other, I sensed your jealousy that night in Duelist Kingdom when you were going to give me control of your body just so that Anzu and I could have some time alone!" Yami replied.

"Yami, so you think that the right thing is to inflict pain on yourself and Anzu?" Yugi asked as he and Yami sat on one of the steps.

"Yugi, please stay out of this. Yes I love her! I would make her my queen, but that chance is gone.  
I also love you as my brother. Can't you see the conflict I'm forced to endure?" The Pharaoh nearly shrieked.

"Yami, you love her, you're not feeding off my feelings for her. Before I came in here the gods told me something, they said 'young prince, she is not for you' and Yami she isn't for me, she's yours. Please, follow your heart. I got to go"  
Yugi left Yami's soul room before Yami could say anything.

A few days later Anzu was still in tears. She wouldn't speak to anyone. If she did it was just for the necessities. _Was Yami worth all of this heartache?_ She wondered getting ready to leave for her dance classes. _It's the only thing that can take away my sorrow._ She mused a lone tear fell from her eyes. Her three legged kitten jumped up on her bed and started to nuzzle her neck. "Oh Onegai, what Yami did hurts, but I still love him."

Yugi, Stop! I must ask you to reconsider Yami pleaded as Yugi headed towards Anzu's house.  
_No, Yami I'm not going to let you stop me from doing what's right. She has a dance class this afternoon, If I can catch her before she leaves then I can tell her what happened._

_no Yugi, she has been through enough  
Yami, SHUT UP! It's my fault that you two never had the chance. The fact is that you love her deeply, and she could possibly still love you too. Since I'm to blame I'll tell her the truth. _

Yugi ignored Yami's protests as he walked up the steps to her apartment

"Anzu! Are you there?" Yugi asked while knocking on the door. Mai, Anzu's roommate opened it.

"Yugi," the buxom blonde replied, "what'cha doin here?" Yugi blushed a little as she asked. "I'm going to make things right." He replied. Mai gave him directions to her bedroom.

"Anzu!" Yugi asked gently knocking on her door.

"Mai, leave me alone." She sobbed.  
"Anzu, it's me Yugi, I have to talk to you." Yugi replied. "I know why Yami broke off any chance with you."

She opened the door after a few minutes, her emotionally drained look explained everything. 

"Come in Yugi," She replied ushering him to her bed.

The two college students sat down on her bed. Yugi began to tell her the whole story. From the dream the god cards gave him to his conversation with Yami. As he spoke she began to realize why Yami had said what he did, her expression softened.  
"He felt that he was betraying me by loving you. Anzu, his duty is to protect me, but our bond goes both ways. You two are meant for each other. I've had feelings for you too, but then I realized you two have something special. You love him, and he loves you, I can feel it in my heart.  
I just want you two to be happy, so please give him a second chance." Yugi said.

Moved by his words, tears welled up in her eyes as she gave him a hug. He eagerly returned it

_Go on Yami confess your love for her_ Yugi sent stepping back in his mind while pushing Yami to the forefront. Anzu could feel the transformation as Yami took over his body.

"Yami," was all she could whisper before Yami captured her lips in a sensual mindblowing kiss.

"Anzu, I was wrong, please forgive me. I love you so much my heart burns for you." Yami said once they came up for air.

"You did this to protect Yugi, I understand that now. I love you, I've loved you for so long it burns, Please kiss me again." She replied, capturing his lips and pulling him upon her.

Yugi disappeared into his soul room as the former Pharaoh made her his queen in the ancient ways.  
_Have fun you two._ He whispered in spirit form.

おわり


	4. Duelist Adventure Story in Halcyon Days

Title: Duelists Adventure Story in Halcyon days  
Author: jz_l0ves-Atemu  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Pairing: Yami no Yugi/Anzu Mazaki, Megaman Trigger/Roll Casket  
Rating: Older Teens  
List and theme: 30kisses, #9 Dash

_Disclaimer: the usual one + Megaman Legends is owned by Capcom. (Although cancelling Megaman Legends 3 without even releasing the promised Prototype version was a huge mistake on their part)  
_

_Notes: Rockman DASH is the Japanese name for Megaman Legends. Crossover with MML (or RockmanDASH) Not connected to any previous story, but has a reference from "My Little One" Yami & Yugi are brothers. Possibly could become its own fanfic._

_Summary: Yami & Anzu experience Capsule Monsters all over again when they are pulled into the MML Universe. Is there any way for them to get home? Or will they be stuck there similar to how Megaman Trigger is on Elysium?_

"Hey guys!" Joey cried as they rode the crowded bus to Domino U. "Yeah Joey?" Yugi asked, while being squished between Yami and Tristan. "If there were any video game you could somehow be trapped in, which one would it be?" The goofy blonde duelist asked. "Joey, that's easy." Tristan replied, "Xenosaga, KOS-MOS is hot!" Yugi sweatdropped as a fight broke out between the two of them. Yami & Anzu glanced at each other and nodded. "Joey, Yugi introduced me to the Megaman Legends series, Anzu & I play it together sometimes." The Pharaoh replied. "Yeah, you two are like Megaman Volnutt & Roll Casket. If that's the case, then I'm Data!" Yugi cried. Yami smirked at his little brother, "you're the cute mascot & jii-chan is Professor Barrel, so it fits." He whispered a time-freezing spell and once everyone save himself Anzu & Yugi were frozen, Yami broke up the fight.

_So, the Pharaoh and his friends want to be trapped in video games, eh?_ A sinister white haired man mused as he eavesdropped on the conversation. _Excellent. This maybe the key to their undoing!_ He whispered to the platinum blonde man next to him.

Once the gang said their favorite video games, the two villains set their diabolical plot in motion…

The white haired man whispered an incantation on the ring he wore around his neck. The ring glowed as if it understood.

Later that night once the gang had returned to their homes, Anzu slipped in the Megaman Legends 2 disk into their PS2. As soon as they were seated on the couch, Yami and Anzu had passed out.

When they came to they noticed they were in a dark and creepy ruin.  
Yami felt the eye of horus activate shedding a small light in the darkness. "Stay close" he whispered to his queen. Anzu nodded as Yami cast an invisible shield around them. The two made their way deeper into the ruins. Neither one noticed the reaverbots following them. 

=(0)=

"Megaman, I'm picking up lifesigns about six meters ahead of you." Roll said over the communicator. "They weren't there just a few minutes ago."  
Megaman Volnutt nodded, "I'll check it out."  
=(0)=

Yami sensed something and turned around, right when one of the floating reaverbots got close enough and exploded behind them. The shield buckled, but didn't break. Anzu jumped, landing in Yami's arms. She blushed faintly as he held her bridal style. He held her close as they ran passed balls of lightning that finger like reaverbots shot at them. "Close your eyes." Yami whispered kissing her on the lips. Anzu obeyed him and closed her eyes. Yami cast another spell protecting her as they ran through the gauntlet of robotic monsters.

The energy drain from the two shadow spells was quickly sapping Yami of strength. He and Anzu fell flat against the stone floor, just a few feet behind a flaming gozoboreshu duo. The last thing Yami saw was a string of small blue lights heading straight for them.


	5. 10 ways to say I love you p1

Title: 10 ways to say "I love you" without saying it  
Author: jz_l0ves-Atemu  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Pairing: Yami no Yugi/Anzu Mazaki  
Rating: Older teens  
List and theme: 30kisses, #10, #10

_Notes: isn't part of, but could be considered part of "Pharaohs make the worst patients" universe. Why Yugi and their friends want Yami and Anzu to get together. Cites evidence thorough out the series as to why._

_Warning: yaoi fans and Anzu bashers STAY FAR AWAY._

Summary: Yami and Anzu never told each other "I love you" but deep inside they know of each other's love.

Yugi was aghast, "Mou Hitori No Boku! What do you mean you haven't told Anzu you love her? C'mon Pharaoh, girls need to hear from the ones they love those three really difficult words to say"

"Aibou, she knows I love her. And she loves me as well, so the three words are superfluous." Yami replied casually shuffling his deck.

"As you were fond of saying back in the early days of our bond, _Play a little game with me…_" Yugi stated with a smirk.  
"And this game is?" Yami asked giving Yugi the look reserved for his opponents.

"You and a partner will need to find ten people who can tell you one piece of evidence that you and Anzu truly love each other. Good Luck, by the way, if you lose… we switch girlfriends for a week." Yugi answered, chuckling darkly. "By the way, your partner for this game isn't me." He adds. "It's Anzu"

Yami's glare darkened. "You're tempting fate _aibou._" He hissed.

"So, is the great and mighty pharaoh afraid then?" Yugi asked impishly.

"A penalty game will be awarded to the loser, Aibou. Don't forget my penalty games were harsh. I accept your challenge." Yami stated, privately smirking at Yugi's wide-eyed _Oh shit_ expression.

A few hours later Yami and Anzu were on the streets of Domino. "Anzu, this will seem strange, but we have to search for ten people who think they have a piece of evidence that we truly love each other."

"What?" Anzu nearly shrieked, "You're kidding right? Why is he doing this?"  
Yami shook his head, "He gets the impression that because I haven't said the three words to you that we aren't as close as we once were."

Anzu giggles as she lays her head on his shoulder, "I know you love me Yami." She whispered into his ear, "but it would be interesting to find out what their evidence is. What happens if we lose?"

"Yugi and I switch girlfriends for a week." Yami shuddered. Anzu's glare darkened. _Yugi is so dead._

_Yami I know he's your lighter half, but please MIND CRUSH him. _

"Yami, you're the King of Games. There's no chance that we'll lose." Anzu chuckled placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go!" Yami replied in that dulcent regal voice of his.1

After three hours of fruitlessly searching Anzu drugged Yami to the coffee shop that they went to on their first date.

"Like you said back then Anzu, look at this as an adventure." Yami replied sipping his mocha latte shake.

"Maybe we're just not asking the right people." Anzu said. "We've been asking random duelists that no one has ever heard of, we need to focus on asking our friends and people we've associated with in the past."

Yami nodded, "and for each one who gives evidence, I'll kiss you, each kiss a little more passionate than the one before." He added. Smirking at her blush.

"It's a deal." Anzu replied holding up her Dr. Pepper as if in a toast. Yami touched it with his mocha shake.

The two then left the coffee shop, and nearly ran into Joey & Mai.

Mai chuckles when she saw them. "So, Anzu are you two on a date?" she asked placing an arm around her shoulders. Anzu blushed, "You- you could say that, Mai. By the way, do you know of anything that shows of Yami's and my love for each other. I'm helping him defeat Yugi in this challenge."

"Anzu," the buxom blonde duelist replied, "remember the last time I saw you two together like this?" Anzu's blush slightly deepened. "yeah, that was right before Battle City."

Mai looks at her, "Hun, the way the two of you were walking, as if you two were in your own little world, a girl can tell. Like I said when we shared that tent in duelist kingdom, 'girls always have the advantage at night' Seriously hun, you are always there for him. You cheer him on even if times get tough." Anzu's face turned a deep crimson.

"Yami, do ya remember the first time you met Anzu?" Joey asked "What you said back at Burger World, 'anyone who manhandles my precious Anzu will suffer' You've sent jerks to their deaths for harming her."

"I know Joey, but that was before Yugi and I were bonded." Yami replied.

"Exactly, Yami, what man wouldn't be the knight in shining armor to the woman he loves?" Joey asked, "good luck in finding nine more pieces of evidence." he added before catching up with Mai.

Yami shook his head while chuckling. Anzu caught up with him at the museum. "Find out anything?" she asked. Yami nodded.

They went into the museum, standing at the carvings that changed everything were Ishizu, Bobasa, and Shadi. They bowed before Yami, much to his chagrin. "Rise," he commanded "Rise and tell me what if any evidence you have that proves that Anzu and I love each other."

Anzu chuckled slightly at this, "Do they always do this with you?" she asked. Yami glanced at her, "Their families have guarded my tomb for thousands of years, but some things" he replied, sending Shadi a glare that at one time sent a slave running for his life, "were NOT done according to my will" _Having Marik murder his father was NOT in accordance with my will Shadi!_

"My Pharaoh," Ishizu spoke up. "You proved that Anzu is your queen when you left the duel between Joey and Seto Kaiba to save her from my brother's evil half."

"How could I not, Ishizu, The Puzzle showed me she was in danger and I had to save her." Yami replied

"Not to mention, my king, the only way to test you in this world was to put her in danger. You may be bound to Yugi, but she is a source of your strength." Shadi stated.

"Anzu, when Bobasa said that the pharaoh would have to face his death again, you acted like your heart stopped beating. Not to mention you were the one that gave him the cartouche to carve his name on."

Yami and Anzu share a quick glance, "I never took it off," he whispered showing her the cartouche with his ancient name carved on it.

"Thank you," Yami said to his servants from his pharonic reign, as he and Anzu left the museum.

Once outside, Anzu spoke up, "That's five kisses you owe me." She giggled, stroking his cheek with one of her fingers. Yami chuckled bringing her fingers to his lips and placed a feather light kiss on them.

"Yami! Was that it?" she asked, a little disappointed. His amethyst eyes held a playful smirk, "All in due time, my queen. Don't forget, each kiss will be more passionate than the last. That's simply the first course."

"Two can play at that game," she whispered giving his earlobe a flick with her tongue. Yami shivered in pleasure at this.

_To be continued in part 2_


	6. P protect D devotion 10 ways p2

Title: Pharaoh's Protection and Dancer's Devotion (10 ways part 2)  
Author: jz_l0ves-Atemu  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Pairing: Yami no Yugi/Anzu Mazaki  
Rating: Older teens  
List and theme: 30kisses, #10, #10, #16. invincible; unrivaled

_Notes: formerly titled "10 ways to say I love you without actually saying it part 2" read part 1 to get familiar with the plot._

_isn't part of, but could be considered part of "Pharaohs make the worst patients" universe. Why Yugi and their friends want Yami and Anzu to get together. Cites evidence thorough out the series as to why._

Warning: yaoi fans and Anzu bashers STAY FAR AWAY.

Summary: Yugi challenged Yami to find ten pieces of evidence that showed that he loves Anzu. They have found five so far...

"Anzuko, you're playing with fire!" Yami huskily whispered, resisting the urge to claim his queen right then and there.

Anzu giggled, "patience my love," she whispered, caressing his blond bangs. "Like you said, this is just the first course. Or is it the second course now?"  
"It's the second course," Yami hissed, the Eye of Horus glowing on his forehead. "Anzu, keep doing that and you will be _begging for my final kiss._" His voice was deeper, steeped with unbridled passion.

Anzu blushed as he intertwined his fingers with hers. "But Yami," she said looking away from his intense gaze "We haven't finished this quest. We still need five more pieces of evidence and we still have eight more kisses to give…"  
"Make that seven more, my queen!" Yami cried crushing her against him his lips locking with hers in a deep and passionate kiss. _Anzuko, if you didn't know of my love for you before, you do now!_ He cried into her mind.

Once they separated themselves the fires of passion were stoked,  
"Anzu," Yami said with semi-labored breath "Let's get this done quickly, for I'm not sure how long I can wait."  
Anzu held his hand in hers, "I don't know how long I can wait either, Yami. But the thought of dating Yugi isn't as appealing as being the Hatshepsut to your Senenmut2." 

"Actually Hatshepsut was both queen and pharaoh, Anzu. Senenmut was a government official and her lover" A young female voice spoke up. Anzu turned around and glared at Rebecca Hawkins. "Before you say anything Rebecca, Yami and I are on a date." She stated.  
"Oh I know that, Yugi told me everything. You two have to find ten people each one must tell one piece of evidence as to your love for each other. Anzu, I could easily see your hidden love for him. Remember back when we were trying to find Dartz, right as my Darling went off on Copernicus to face off against Rapheal."

_のゆうぎまざき_あんず_闇のゆうぎまざき_あんず_闇のゆうぎ_ まざきあんず

_Anzu and Rebecca are sitting by the trailer  
"Grandpa told me that Yugi sometimes has two personalities. The regular Yugi and the Nameless Pharaoh." Rebecca said, staring up into the sky,  
"The other Yugi is reliable and is a dueling expert." Anzu replied "So he's sure to win." _

_Rebecca gets a sly expression and says "Anzu, you're in love with the Nameless Pharaoh aren't you?"_

"_Why do you say that Rebecca?" Anzu asks blushing._

"_So that we won't be rivals in love." Rebecca replies_

_のゆうぎまざき_あんず_闇のゆうぎまざき_あんず_闇のゆうぎ_ まざきあんず

"The look you had on your face shows your true feelings about him. Also you were the only one who was able to stop him from eradicating an insect." Rebecca smiled, "Besides, I really don't want to give Yugi up. So there you go." She added before leaving to crush some wannabe duelist.

"Six down four to go," Anzu stated, while being held in the Pharaoh's arms. Yami nuzzled her neck, still feeling the flames of passion.

Right as he was about to mark her like an Inuyokai does to his human mate3 his celphone rang.

"So you two geeks need some evidence that you two are head over heels in love with each other. Fine, Just meet me at KaibaCorp Stadium. Yami, just be prepared to duel me for it!" Kaiba shouted via the phone.

Anzu shook her head in irritation as she and Yami were escorted to the stadium.  
It took all of Yami's will to keep himself from making her his during the limo ride.

"Yami, let's make this more interesting why don't you and Kaiba have a strip duel. I'll call Kisara and ask if she can be there. It'll be great!" Anzu whispered seductively in his ear. Yami blushed

"You want me to lose, then?" he asked, "because if I do, then we won't get the evidence piece and I'll date Rebecca."

That piece of news tempered Anzu's libido. "no, you don't have to lose" she replied, looking away from him. "Just make it as close to a draw as you can" she added

"Okay Kaiba!" Yami shouted as they entered KaibaCorp Stadium "We'll duel, but this duel is for Kisara's and Anzu's benefits."  
"Yugi, What the hell are you thinking bringing our girlfriends into this?" Kaiba sneered.  
The former Pharaoh smirked, "because they want to watch us in a game of _strip_ duel monsters."

Kaiba's face turned as red as the Red Eyes Black Dragon's eyes.  
"Kaiba, I'll duel you, _on those conditions._" Yami added.

Seto begrudgingly agrees to the duel…

… and ends up totally nude except for the card necklace he wears. Yami isn't too far behind, wearing just his choker and Millennium Puzzle.

"If this gets on the internet, I'll kill you in more ways than one." Yami hissed as Kisara had a nasal hemmorage4. Kaiba rushes over to her. "Kisara! Are you alright?" he asked drawing her into his arms.  
"I'll be fine, Seto." She whispered stroking his cheek with her hand. "I just haven't seen you like this before." She blushed as she motioned to his nakedness. Seto blushed.  
"Do you like what you see?" he asked, his male ego needed to be stroked. Kisara smiled "Very much so." She replied an impish gleam shown in her eyes.

Before the Blue Eyes White Dragon could seduce her duelist mate any further, the former Pharaoh spoke up.

"Alright Kaiba, What evidence do you have for Anzu and I?" he asked, his voice brooking no opposition.

Kaiba shot him a frustrated glare. "If you must know, Back in my battle city tournament, you were worried about your friends. Especially Anzu. All through the helicopter ride, you kept wondering if Anzu was ok. Now leave us alone, my BEWD needs me."

Yami smirked, _Yugi is so facing a penalty game for this! _He mused as he quickly dressed and left the stadium with Anzu.

Little did anyone know that the strip duel had been recorded and was beginning to circulate on the duelist network.

Anzu could barely hold in her laughter. "Can you believe the look on his face when you gave him those conditions?" she cried "It was perfect!"  
Yami chuckled, "He was asking for it. So why did you include Kisara in on the duel?"

Anzu shrugged, "She wanted to see what Kaiba looked like without the KC jacket of doom. He's not bad lookin himself, but out of the two of you, I'd have to say I have the better end of the deal." She replied before he even had a chance to ask.

The two walked through downtown Domino at night. Anzu laid her head on his shoulder. "Three more pieces." She sighed.

"Wow, are you two aware of the video circulating on the network?" Tristan asked as he and Serenity caught up to them. Serenity blushed as she saw Yami.

"What video?" Yami asked  
"The 'Fangirl's delight' video" Tristan replied, "We just finished watching it and I'm jealous man!"  
"Fangirl's delight?" Anzu asked.  
"Yes," Serenity answered, "Yami and Seto Kaiba duel each other in a strip duel. Anzu, Yami is HOT!"

Anzu shot a warning glare at the younger redhead. "Serenity, you can NOT have him, _HE'S MINE!_ I'm glad you think he's hot, but he's taken, by me!" She hissed "Wait, how new is this video?" she asked a few minutes later.  
"It's only five hours old." Tristan replied. Yami and Anzu exchanged _oh shit! _glances.  
"It wasn't supposed to be recorded!" Anzu cried.  
"Whoever recorded the duel is sentenced to a slow and agonizing death in the shadow realm!" Yami growled.  
"On another note…" Anzu started, hoping to change the subject, "Yami and I are on a quest to find ten people with ten pieces of evidence that shows our love for each other. We have seven pieces already."

"The way Yami held you when the train we were on broke in half, I could swear you two should have kissed then. Not to mention the fact that when the four of us have to split up, it's always the two of you alone." Tristan replied.  
"Don't forget," Serenity added, "you two were holding hands after we made sure Odion was going to be ok."

The four of them agreed that once they found the culprit, he or she would not be long for this world.

"One more." Yami said, once Tristan and Serenity left. Anzu nodded, Yami caught her hand in his and kissed it all the way up to her neck. "We need to relieve some of this new tension," he replied nuzzling her neck, "besides now that's six kisses left."

Anzu leaned into his touch as if she were a cat he was giving lovins5 to.

"mmm, let's just hope whoever it is doesn't take too long." She purred as he started to massage her neck and shoulders. "Oh Yami, that feels good!" she cried. "Please, don't stop." The former pharaoh smirked as his hands moved lower onto her back. She wondered if he had experience with this during his reign as Pharaoh. At the moment she couldn't care less. Everywhere he touched sent waves of pure pleasure coursing through her veins.

"Where's the nearest love hotel?" he whispered in the dulcent deep and regal tone she loved.

"I don't know," she moaned as he nibbled on her neck.  
_Oh Anzu,_ He seductively sent into her mind6. _My queen, you entice me._

_Yugi is so dead_ Anzu whispered silently as they found their way into downtown Domino.7

_But I should thank him,_ Yami mused as they searched for the right one.

"Heart of the cards, guide us." Anzu whispered.

A four winged Dragonball-resembling fairy suddenly appeared in the sky. It flittered over a building shaped like a castle8.

"Happy Lover, you want us to go in there?" Anzu asked, the monster churred danced around their heads and disappeared.

The former Pharaoh chuckled as he led his queen into the hotel. "You asked the heart of the cards to guide you." He said as they entered the brightly colored, extravagant entryway. "What better monster to help us choose, than Happy Lover?"

Anzu blushed as she glanced at her watch, 22:00. _Looks like we're staying the night._ Yami whispered into her mind. She nodded her face stained crimson.

He took her lips in a searing kiss, flicking his tongue as to ask for entrance.

She acquiesced touching the tip of his tongue with her own. _It will be alright my queen._ He sent passionately.

"Other Yugi, you lied to me." A smooth masculine voice spoke up startling the pair from their kiss.

Yami glared at the person who spoke. His eyes hardened as he saw Yakou Tenma cosplaying as Vampire's Curse. Tilla Mook at his side, looking oddly satisfied.

"What are you talking about?" He hissed "And why did you interrupt time with my beloved?"

Yakou Tenma leered at Anzu, reminding her of her time as his captive. Yami held her protectively. _Please, Yami keep me with you, don't let him even touch me!_ Anzu whimpered into his mind.

"Because, you said you weren't going to take Anzu Mazaki from Yugi! I see that you already have." Tenma sneered. Yami cast a shadow spell around Anzu keeping her safe and in his grasp.

"What business is it of yours whether or not Anzu and I are together? Also, if you wish to leave here alive, Give me one piece of evidence that Anzu and I are a couple." Yami commanded.

Tenma scoffed. "Oh, other than the way you are acting right now? And that you offed one of my card professors with Osiris no Tenkyu Ryu?"

"Yes," Yami hissed "Speak quickly, Slypher is waiting to give you the same fate as that professor!"

"It's simple, she is the source of your strength. She loves you, and the way you defeated my professors just to save her, you love her." Tenma replied.

"Be gone!" the former Pharaoh ordered, "And bother us no more!" Yakou felt Slypher's pulsation, a warning that if he lingered, he'd be meeting Cedar Mill very soon.

Yakou and Tilla Mook fled. "Have fun you two," she smirked as they left.

Yami cast a memory erasing spell on the other witnesses. _You saw nothing!_ He sent into their minds.

Anzu was shivering. "Please," she whispered "just make me forget about him. I still have nightmares from being hooked up to the duel server."

Yami held her close "I could just erase him from your mind with a spell, but that…"

Anzu gazed into his eyes, "that wouldn't work, I want you to make me your woman."


	7. Dont stop us now 10 ways part 3

Title: Don't stop us now (10 ways part 3 of 3)  
Author: jz_l0ves-Atemu  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Pairing: Yami no Yugi/Anzu Mazaki  
Rating: Adults/explicit  
List and theme: 30kisses, #10: 10, #12: in a good mood.

Disclaimer: *writes the pointless and repetitive disclaimer*  
JZ-l0ves-Atemulj/Jessica Morgan ff.n/HikariShien DA does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! She is a fangirl of Yami Yugi's who wishes he were real. She doesn't own the music group Queen or their song "Don't stop me now" from whence the title of this chapter came. She only owns the plotline of this trilogy.

Warning: Lemon. Will NOT be marked. *marking a lemon spoils the mood of the scene* Yami & Anzu are at a Love Hotel, let _that_ tell you what they're planning to do.

Summary: Yugi challenged Yami to find 10 pieces of evidence as to why he and Anzu are a couple. Yami and his partner Anzu have completed this challenge, however a run in with Yakou Tenma at the love hotel has awoken some of her repressed nightmares

Notes: Part 3 of "10 ways to say "I love you" without actually saying it" Must read parts one and two to understand the plotline. Yami is a magical man, and can use his powers to make things go his way. Yami does have a telepathic link with Anzu, it's only 25% weaker than his soul-bond with Yugi.  
"this is talking"  
_this is thoughts and telepathy_

Anzu gazed into his eyes, "that wouldn't work, I want you to make me your woman."

Yami blinked in surprise while having to plug his nose in order to prevent a nasal hemorrhage.  
She chuckled and handed him two rolled up cotton balls10 to stick in his nose to stop the bleeding.

He did, not caring how he looked at the moment. Her hand in his, somehow he was resistant to let go, they went over to the brightly lit Star Trek-ish selection screen. Anzu blushed and whispered for him to close his eyes. She smirked as she whispered in his ear, "close your eyes, and let me pick our chamber."  
_Then make it memorable, my queen! _Yami sent into her mind. She eyed the still lit pictures, blushing at some of them, sweat dropping at others, and stifling giggles at others. 

_When I said to close your eyes, I included the eye of horus that glows on your forehead!_ Anzu sent back, feeling the ancient magic stirring within the former pharaoh. When she was sure the eye was closed, she quickly made her selection.

"Can I open them now?" Yami asked after the key dropped from the slot.  
"Paitence, my Pharaoh." She purred, giving his ear a light flick with her tongue.  
She led him to their room, used the key to unlock the door, and took a panoramic shot with her camera. _Well he technically is still a pharaoh._ She thought as she took the pictures.

"okay, you may open them." Anzu said.  
"Oh my Ra!" Yami replied as his eyes savored the ancient Egyptian motif. Anzu scurried over to the cosplay catalog and selected a queen's raiment. (Queen Teana's robes) _Please, Yami make me yours, as your true self._ She secretly thought, as he kissed the back of her neck. Cerulean met Amethyst as they gazed into each other's eyes. "Anzu," he said, his voice deepening with desire. "what are you doing?" 

"You'll see." She replied leaving a lingering kiss on his cheek as she went to change into her raiment.  
He sent a shadow spy, a skill he learned from Mahado, along their mental link  
_Please, change into your Pharaonic garb, my king, your soon-to-be queen wishes this_ the spy sent back disappearing into the shadows. 

He held the Puzzle in his hands and whispered a chant. The Udjat eye flashed and changed his clothes into his royal robes.(from the Battle City visions) "Anzu?" he asked when she hadn't returned after a few minutes.

"Follow the sultry sound of my voice."11 She replied, not hearing his cape rustling along the sandy colored carpet. She kept speaking, saying things that could arouse a man such as he.  
_Looks like there's bloodshed_ he winced as she was making him have a nosebleed. He wiped his nose clear of blood as he opened the door to the bathroom. She was nowhere to be found, 'Anzu?" he asked. 'Stay right there," she commanded. Yami concerned, _where are you? _he asked _Look in the direction of the Jacuzzi_ she sent slowly rising out of the Nile-themed Jacuzzi. "Anzu, do you know what you're doing by doing this?" he asked, his breathing labored. She smirked, walking towards him, her raiment clinging to her like a second skin, highlighting her feminine features. "Fulfilling your hidden secret fantasy, my pharaoh." She purred, kissing him on the lips. 

"One of them," He replies, pulling her close so that they are touching from chest to hip. They kissed again, his tongue dueling hers for dominance. She let him enter, touching his tongue with hers. With a flick of his hand her clothes were dried as he carried her to the bed. He kissed her again, she was addicting.

"I'll be right back." He whispered, reading her mind again. She settled on the bed, closing the linen veil around the bed so that only her shadow was visible. He skirted around the bed, once again changing into his royal garb (from the Millennium World). He dimmed the lights, letting the Puzzle's soft glow give away his position as he approached the bed. He set the puzzle on one of the nightstands, its soft click as it settled startled her slightly,

"It's okay, Anzu." He replied, slowly drawing back the veil. She felt her face flush crimson as she took in his outfit. _How did you know?_ She asked, breathing a little bit labored. "Anzu, when you asked me to make you my woman, you wished me to take you as my true self, as the pharaoh."

She pulled him on top of her kissing him with every bit of feeling she had. One kiss led to another and soon she found herself asking

"if it pleases the pharaoh, may his queen rid him of his raiment?" He nodded. His face stained the color of his hair tips. She gently removed the crown from his brow, massaging his temples. Kissing his forehead. _You teasing minx!_ He sent. She giggled _you know you want me._ His earrings were next, she kissed his ears as they left.

_Anzu you're playing with fire!_ He whimpered as she removed his neck band, massaging his neck.

She removed his cape and golden collar, slipping her fingers under the neckline of his tunic just to caress his pecs. "Anzu, you know not what you do!" Yami moaned _where has she learned this?_ He thought as she moved her hands to his golden belt. Within a few minutes she had it gone, Yami squirmed trying to hide his hardening erection. She massaged each of his legs as she rid him of those bands. Yami had her pinned to the bed as he removed the rest of his bling. He smiled a seductive smirk as he let her up. He turned away from her. "Saving the best part for last aren't you?" he asked, his voice deep with lust. He looked over at her. She nodded giving him a fangirlish smile "Of course." She replied.

"One question," she asked "how long has it been since you've traveled through the marshes12 with another woman besides me?"  
Yami shook his head, blushing at her use of an Egyptian euphemism. "Anzu, give or take a few months, three thousand years." He replied. "But then again, it was with you."_  
Ishizu said that you were my queen reborn._ He sent passionately as she slowly removed his white tunic.

Now fully nude, he claimed her lips with his. She didn't have anyone to compare him with but he was well endowed. His eyes unfocused for a split second as he left a mental link open. _Like I said Yugi, my penalty games are harsh._ He sent over the soul-bond. _And this is only part one._

Anzu flicked the tip of her tongue against his teeth. _Yami,_ she mentally whimpered, _you're not paying attention to my body._

His tongue touched hers, _Now, my soon-to-be Queen, where were we?_ He pulled back to look at her.

Seeing her fully clothed body beneath his, and feeling her belt pressing against his arousal, he smirked, a devious twinkle in his amethyst eyes. "Ah, yes, I remember. If it pleases the queen, may her pharaoh rid her of her raiment?" Anzu felt as if she were a rabid fangirl of his. She nodded vigorously as she sat up.

He kissed her lips again, her tongue eagerly wanting to mate with his. _Yami_ she whimpered as his lips left hers to venture downwards. _Anzu, turnabout is fair play._ He sent, slowly removing her necklace. His fingertips undid the clasp, and slowly drew the chain across the sides of her neck as he removed it. He draped it over the puzzle. She shivered. He snuck a hand under her collar and massaged her shoulder. He moved behind her, loosened the ties on her collar and removed it. She moved to help him take off her cape, but he stilled her hands. "No, let me unwrap you, as you have me." He said. 

Her gaze slipped down to his arousal, it was hard and seemed to point straight to her feminine core. She chuckled and with a devious glint in her eyes, reached down and stroked the head. "Anzu!" he gasped stopping her hands from their ministrations. "It's hard to unwrap you when your hands are tempting me." Yami whimpered. He removed her cape, followed by her belt. _Let me suck them,_ he sent looking at her breasts while removing her white dress. She whimpered, pulling his head down to her breasts.  
"Please," she moaned softly as he drew one into his mouth, his tongue licking the nipple up into a dark brown pyramid. Anzu moaned as she bucked upwards, into his mouth increasing the suction, her other breast was tended to by his hands. Her hands slid up into his hair. She was surprised at how soft it actually was. Urged on by her moans Yami switched his ministrations on her breasts. _They're that sensitive?_ He asked, a lustful smirk in his mental tone. Anzu gasped as he gave a hard suck _Yes!_ She cried. He suckled again, and drew a tiny bit of milk.

Yami got off of her for just long enough to remove the rest of her bling. She whimpered at the loss of contact. "Anzu-chan" He whispered, licking each one of her fingertips. "You and I are one."

Soon she was as nude as him. "Now," Yami said in that dulcent regal deep voice she loved, "Let's start those ten kisses over again." She nodded, drawing him close again.

Everywhere he touched sent firey passion coursing through her veins. Yami took her lips in a searing kiss. When they had to breathe he started raining kisses down her neck. _Yami, that was more than ten._ She sent as another wave of pleasure spread through her body. _No, my queen that was just the second course._ His mouth returned to her breasts, licking lazy circles up to the tips. What he was doing was amazing. She moved to give him release, but he stayed her hands. "Anzu," he whispered, bringing her hands to his lips. "let me pleasure you." _My queen, I'll find release within you. Worry not._ He sent lightly kissing her hands before returning to his worship of her body. His kisses went lower until they reached her center. He looked up and caught her expression, her eyes were closed and she was giving into the sensations he was creating. He gave her a devious smirk,_ if she likes what I'm doing then she'll love this._ He mused, knowing full well that somewhere in Domino City, his hikari would be having intensely sensual dreams, and be unable to find release from them. He flicked his tongue into her folds, and caressed her clit with it. "Yami!" She gasped as a wave of pleasure spread throughout her body.

As Yami was pleasuring her, he was remembering seduction techniques from when he was Pharaoh. "Yami!" She gasped "I'm… I'm…" Yami gazed up at her and stilled his movement. _Pharaoh! You tease!_

"I'm not done yet." He replied, giving her clit one final lick. "Yamiii" she whimpered, coming directly into his mouth.

Amethyst met Cerulean as he lined his manhood up with her center. "Yami, this isn't going to be a one night stand is it?" she asked "I really love you, and I want you, please promise me that you won't leave me for another after this." The Pharaoh smirked one of his sexy smirks, "Anzu, in the aincent past, my people didn't have elaborate weddings, the woman moved in with her husband and they shared a bed. Once we do this, you'll be my queen." Yami replied, kissing her passionately, letting her taste herself on his tongue. _Will you marry me?_ He asked. Anzu playfully paused for a few seconds, letting Yami wonder if, after all he had said and meant she would reject him. She kissed him back with inflamed passion.

"Take me as your wife now." Anzu whispered into his lips and mind. They kissed again as he spread her legs again, lining up his manhood with her center. He moved forward, entering her until she fully sheathed him. She wrapped her legs around his hips locking him into her. Her one gasp of pain was smothered by his kiss. He stilled himself until she was acclimated to his size. She lightly squeezed him with her walls letting him know she was ready. He started thrusting slowly letting her control his speed.

"Harder Yami!" she moaned as he picked up speed. Once started he couldn't stop, something deep within him snapped as he drove into her, claiming her as his queen. "Anzu, Anzu !" He moaned spilling his royal seed within her. When he came, she came too. "Yami, oh yami, oh my phar-my phara-Oh, !" She cried mixing his name with his aincent one in a moment of pure unadulterated passionate bliss.

Both of them knew that nothing could separate them, as they spent the rest of the night exploring each other as husband and wife.

The next day the two left the hotel snuggled against each other, enjoying their new link. They leisurely strolled back to the gameshop where they shared one last kiss on the doorstep.

Once Yami entered the gameshop he was accosted by Yugi.

"Mou Hitori no Boku!" Yugi hissed. Yami spied his little brother's condition and chuckled. "

"Have any good dreams?" he asked. Yugi glared at him, "I would have if a certain Pharaoh hadn't MADE ME FEEL EVERYTHING HE WAS DOING TO MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND!" the game prince shouted.

"Aibou, she's my queen now. If you recall what I said when you issued this challenge. 'a penalty game will be awarded the loser. Need I remind you Yugi that my penalty games were harsh." Yami replied. "Part one was in your dreams last night. Now part two, you will be my slave for a week."

_Aibou, you will refer to me as 'Pharaoh' and Anzu as 'your Majesty' _ Yami added sending Yugi the rules of a slave. _That was for recording the strip duel between Kaiba & myself._

"Oh yeah, to relieve your condition, summon one of your female Duel Monsters." Yami added.

The next week went too slowly for Yugi's taste.

おわり


	8. Scent of a duelist

Title: Scent of a duelist  
Author: jz_l0ves-Atemu  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Pairing: Yami no Yugi/Anzu Mazaki  
Rating: teens  
List and theme: 30kisses, #11 Gardenia

Summary: Anzu Mazaki is a dance instructor and received a bouquet of flowers from a mysterious admirer. The next day she asks for help from one of her students. Will she figure out who this admirer is, and what he wants by the only the flowers in the bouquet?

_Notes: Canonish only because Yami lost the Ceremonial Duel against Yugi and is in the afterlife or is he?  
Start of a new multi-part arc in Viva La Revolutionshipping. _

_Authors Notes: this story is the only thing I could come up with for this theme._

Anzu bowed deeply as the audience gave her a standing ovation. She hid the tears she cried during her performance. _If you were still alive, Atemu, I would gladly become your queen!_ She whispered as if in a prayer.

While she remained in her bow a bouquet of flowers appeared almost by magic at her feet. She picked it up while rising. Carrying it in one arm she blew a kiss to the audience and left the stage.

When she got home she set the bouquet in the largest vase she had. Her hand brushed against the card that was tied to it.

_My dear Anzu, _

_this bouquet is as enchanting as your dance was this evening. It also has a few secrets to tell. All of my love,  
a secret admirer._

She blushed while reading the P.S.

_P.S. the only way to discover my identity is in these flowers._

The next day she took the bouquet over to her dance studio and called a few of her older students over.

"Does anyone know the secret language of flowers?" She asked, most of her students shook their heads. Aiko Takenuchi, a student who studied flower arranging her freshman year of high school raised her hand. "I think I can help."

After the class was dismissed Anzu & Aiko translated the bouquet.

"Sensei, your secret admirer is playing a game with you." Aiko said as she spied the Maiden's Blush Rose that sat at the top. "This rose says 'if you love me, you'll find it out.'"

"The card says his identity was in the flowers." Anzu said as she picked up one of the angrec blossoms. _Why does this look familiar?_ She thought looking at the star shaped golden yellow blossom. "He must be royalty." Aiko added.  
"Not to mention, the gardenia speaks of a secret love. Looks like a royal person has a crush on you."

After Aiko finished translating the bouquet, the two women parted ways.

"A royal guy has a crush on me?" she whispered. _That's funny, the only royal I know personally died a second time four years ago._ She mused, driving to the museum.

She stopped by the pier and gazed out at the ocean. "A secret love from an absent royal friend. Can't be Yugi, he's the King of games now. Not actual royalty so I don't think that counts." She shook her head and headed to the Museum.

"Are those for me?" a playful masculine voice asked. She glanced in irritation at Marik Ishtar.  
"No," she replied.

"They were given to you from a mysterious admirer who wants you to play a game with him. The only clues lie in the bouquet of flowers you're holding." Ishizu said from the shadows.

"How did you know?" Anzu asked "did you get the Necklace back?"  
Ishizu chuckled, "No Anzu, I've borne the Necklace's power so long that I've absorbed some of its abilities."

"So, you know who sent this bouquet?" Anzu asked Ishizu said nothing, a smile quirked her lips.  
"Follow me." The Egyptian woman cryptically said, beckoning her to the Exhibit.

Once they stood before the carvings Ishizu spoke again. "Tell me what the flowers have said to you."

Anzu relayed what she and Aiko had discovered.  
"Ishizu, it doesn't make sense, Yugi defeated the pharaoh and sent him to the afterlife four years ago." She added. "could it possibly be…" she couldn't help the feelings of hope that cascaded into her heart. "is he really…" Anzu closed her eyes, her hands clasped tightly against each other.

Ishizu disappeared at his unspoken command. While Anzu was filled with hope he took her into his arms.  
Tears of joy trickled down her cheeks as amethyst met cerulean. "Yes, Anzuko, the gods decided that it wasn't my time yet after all." He replied in the sexy deep voice that her heart secretly longed for.

Without a moment's hesitation she took his lips with hers. _I'm here to stay, my love._ He sent into her mind.

Once the need to breathe separated them, Yami knelt down on one knee.  
"Anzuko, I know this is sudden, but will you become more than just the queen of my heart? Will you marry me?"

Anzu thought back to what Aiko had translated. _Your royal admirer sends his love and devotion and wishes it could be returned._

Her lips met his again in a passionate fiery kiss. She wondered if he took lessons from Jake*(a rodeo cowboy who met & married his fiancée within an hour of meeting her)  
_The answer is yes!_ She mentally cried. _With all the love in my heart!_

おわり


	9. Is this real or fantasy?

Title: is this the real thing, or is it fantasy?  
Author: jz_l0ves-Atemu  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Pairing: Yami no Yugi/Anzu Mazaki  
Rating: Adults/explicit  
List and theme: 30kisses, #6 the space between dream and reality

Summary: Continued from "Scent of a Duelist", Anzu is still in a state of shock from the Pharaoh's return and his proposal. Even though her heart didn't lose faith.

Warnings: AU very very very slight Spiritshipping (Yami/Anzu/Yugi) There is a lemon in this fic, there will be no further warnings after this message.

Disclaimer: *the usual* + JlA doesn't own "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen from whence the title came.

"Is it really you?" she asked as they stood together in front of the stone tablet. Her fingers caressed his face almost as if he were going to disappear at any moment.

He nodded, tightening his grip on her, not so much to keep her from escaping but to let her feel his warm body against hers.

"Anzu, if you wish, there is a way we could be closer." Yami whispered in her ear. She pulled away from him her face dyed crimson.

"Yami, I love you with all of my heart and I'm going to be your queen, but I'm not ready for that!" Anzu sputtered. _As much as it would probably be heavenly, now isn't the time for that._

He chuckled "As tempting as that is, there will be other times and places for that. Anzu, I'm talking about a bond similar to one that Yugi & I share. A mind bond. It would take a whole deal of trust and is a very intimate thing. _It would also ensure to you that yes I have come back from the dead._ He added silently, kissing her hand.

She mulled it over in her mind. "How close would we have to be?" she asked as they went out to a sushi bar.

Yami asked the waitress who greeted them for a private booth. (think the kind that is enclosed)

Once they were inside they ordered their meals. Afterwards the shoji screen closed blocking the pharaoh and his soon-to-be queen from the rest of the world.

"Yami, I really want a bond like this with you. I've missed you so much." Anzu confessed, sliding next to him so that their legs touched. She found his presence magnetic, his touch addicting, almost as if she had subconsciously been craving it all the time he was gone. Yami got up and knelt in seiza behind her. "A mind bond is similar to a Vulcan mating bond." He whispered in her ear while massaging her shoulders. She leaned into his touch _So beautiful_ Yami thought as his fingers caressed her shoulders.

"Just one question though," she asked _Yami, please don't stop_ He took her lips again.

"What is it my queen?" Yami replied, raining kisses down her neck. _Ra!_ He cried _I want to take her _

"Will I be able to sense Yugi?" she asked. _I need you Yami._  
"If both of you wish it, then it could be possible." He replied _you're mine, Anzuko, not his._

She got up and turned to where he had easier access to her. "It would be a little weird, but I want this with _you"_ _Only with you, my Pharaoh. _ She started to unbutton her shirt when the shoji screen slid open.

They quickly went back to a semi balance of normality as they were served their food. Once the waiters had left and closed the screen Yami's lips reclaimed Anzu's once again.

"Yami, let's eat, please." She whimpered as he nibbled along her neck sending shivers of pleasure through her veins. His eyes met hers "I want to enjoy you along with our meal." He replyed huskily. A little trickle of blood came out of his nose. He wiped it off with a napkin. She blushed as she placed a piece of sushi between her lips, _C'mon love, take the bait._ He placed her on his lap and hugged her close as they shared the sushi piece. She mentally gasped as she felt his hardness through his leather pants. "face me, please. It would make it easier for us to continue kissing and the bond to form." Yami said _I know you can feel my desire for you. If this keeps up, and I hope it will, we will be wed in the aincent customs._ She blushed as they kissed again.

"Yugi and I have nothing like this." Yami said between kisses, "we are very close but he's like a younger brother to me. You, Anzu if I can't get inside you I'll feel as if I'll return to the afterlife."

With a flick of his hand the booth was shrouded in Shadow magic ensuring the utmost privacy. She started to unbutton her shirt but he stilled her hands. "Let me" he whispered, placing her arms around his neck. He unwrapped her from her clothes as if she were his Christmas present. He savored her skin as it was revealed. She removed her bra, once his eyes beheld her breasts, his lips latched onto one and began to suckle. He teased the nipple into a pert triangle, his hands massaged her other breast. After a few minutes he switched breasts. Her hands met his and begged him to magically remove the rest of their clothing.

Once they were fully nude she felt his tip rub against her core. She moved slightly, taking the tip within her. "Wrap your legs around my hips, my love." He moaned as he thrust into her. He felt something stretch as she sheathed him. "Yami, don't move just yet." She whimpered. Their eyes met and he noticed the small trickle from her eyes. "Please, you must forgive me Anzu. I didn't mean to hurt you." Yami said. He started to withdraw from her, but she tightened her grip on him. "Yami, I knew it was going to hurt, a girl's first time always does. I just want to get used to you inside me." Anzu replied.

A few minutes later Anzu was riding Yami as if he were a prize bull in a rodeo. _Yami, I beg you, please DON'T STOP!_ She cried as he thrust in deep. "Yami! Take me my Pharaoh!" she cried _Make me yours Atemu. _

"say it Anzu!" Yami commanded "Say that you're mine!" "I'm yours!" she cried as she rode him. "Take me, take me as your queen!"

_I'm yours, my love, my Pharaoh! You're Mine!_ She cried as she came in a mindblowing orgasm. He followed shortly after, spilling his seed within her.

"Yes," Yami whispered "you are mine and I'm yours" _my wife._

She held him close, kissing him again. "Please, stay with me tonight." She asked. _Was there ever any doubt, Anzuko?_ Yami asked.

Once he dispersed the shadow magic, they finished their meal.  
"Yami, how close do we have to be to start the mind bond?" Anzu asked, as he slipped a piece of nigiri sushi between her lips.

He smirked, _Can you not feel me within your mind?_ He asked.

later that evening  
Yami carried a sleeping Anzu bridal style to her room. He gently settled her into bed , his hand gently played with a strand of her hair as he kissed her lips. He drew the covers back and slipped into the bed with her. Sleepily she nuzzled into him. During the night Yami left to take care of a few things. Once they were taken care of, he slipped back into her room. He gently kissed her on the lips again, in her sleep she moved to where he had easy access to her, he gently slid inside, caressing her walls with his length. She slept soundly, enjoying his sleep-induced lovemaking.

the next morning

Anzu stirred feeling a warm body pressed against hers. She squirmed a little bit to see who it was that shared her bed. "stay still" a sleepy Yami murmured holding her close. She bolted awake, blushing furiously when she realized that they were both naked.

"Yami! This whole thing, you coming back, us making passionate love, it wasn't a dream was it?" She asked, clutching the covers to hide her nudity.

He smirked at her attempt at modesty, _Anzuko, you don't have to cover yourself _ he sent _I've seen all of it already, and I love it. _"I can assure you, this is no dream" Yami replied out loud, moving his hips forward slightly so she could feel him deep within her. Her face flushed crimson.

_Am I?_ she wondered as she freshened up a few minutes later. _Bonded to me yes, bonded to Yugi no. _She heard in her mind.

He kissed her mind through their bond.

おわり


	10. Play a little game with me

Title: Play a little game with me  
Author: jz_l0ves-Atemu  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Pairing: Yami no Yugi/Anzu Mazaki (Implied Yugi/Rebecca)  
Rating: Older Teens  
List and theme: 30kisses, #13 Excessive Chain.

_Notes: Yami & Yugi share the same body. Yami is magical man, and has taught Yugi some of the lighter shadow spells. Yami & Yugi are brothers. Yugi knows Anzu's feelings for Yami and isn't overcome with jealousy. He is interested in Rebecca. _

_Summary: Anzu and Yami secretly have it bad for each other. Neither knows that Yugi is aware of their feelings for each other. After saving her from a villain Yami tucks her in and kisses her, lightly, on the lips. Can Yugi get his stubborn friends to admit their feelings for each other. _

"Well, Pharaoh!" a voice cackled, "If you want to save your little friends, accept my challenge!" Yami glared at the voice. From where she was bound Anzu could see the pharaoh's classic smirk.  
Yami shook his head, "you seem like a generic villain with no backstory, and therefore I reject your challenge and substitute my own." He replied, his deep voice was music to Anzu's ears. His eyes locked with hers for a split second, Anzu could feel him drawing the strength he needed from her.

"So," the villain asked, "what is your challenge?" Yami smirked, "It's rather simple, really" he said fanning out his deck. The 80 cards lay in a circle. "Without turning any of the cards over, you must find the Dark Magicians."

The villain blinked, "How are you s-s-supposed to do that?" he asked. Yami smirked as he explained the rules as if he were speaking to a three year old.

The two men sat on either side of the table. "Game Start!" Yami whispered.

The villain closed his eyes and chose two cards. Yami sat motionless, as if he were channeling psychic auras from the cards. The eye of Horus flickered for a split second on his forehead. Then, when the villain was about to fall asleep from boredom, Yami selected his cards.

"Now, flip your cards over." He commanded. The villain smirked, holding up a pair of powerful monsters. "Star-head, are these the monsters you're looking for?" he crowed.  
Yami closed his eyes, "I don't think so." He said in that low voice that made Anzu's heart skip a beat.

"There is a legend in Duel Monsters, that the Dark Magician and his apprentice heed only the one true King of Games, and…" Yami said holding up the Dark Magicians "they have chosen me."

Anzu fainted as Yami spoke. Once the villain was disposed of, Yami carried the sleeping woman back to her home.

He gently lay her down on the couch and covered her up with a blanket. "Sleep well, my sleeping beauty." He whispered ghosting a kiss on her lips. He didn't notice that she was beginning to stir. He quickly switched with Yugi and returned to the gameshop.

The next morning Anzu awoke as if from a pleasurable dream. _I hope that what happened last night wasn't a dream._ She mused while getting ready for the new day.

Yugi chuckled as he sensed Yami's thoughts. "So, you finally decided to admit your feelings about Anzu." He impishly said aloud. _Aibou, I wanted to save her from that villain. She is beautiful, but nothing can come of it._ Yami replied coming out of the puzzle. _Besides,_ the spirit added,_ I could just be feeding off of your feelings for her. _

Yugi turned to look his dark in the eyes, "Mou Hitori no Boku, if you were feeding off of my feelings, you wouldn't have kissed her last night. Anzu is like a sister to me, and I love her like that." Yugi set the Puzzle down on the nightstand as he picked out his outfit.

Yugi chuckled as he headed into his bathroom to change. _*Mou Hitori no Boku, I've known that you love Anzu. Oh yeah, you hide it because we share the same body, and she's my childhood friend. But I know your hidden thoughts._

Anzu stopped Yugi on their way to Domino U.  
"Yugi, there's something I have to ask. Something I need to know."  
He looked at her, curiosity evident in his amethyst eyes.  
"Did what happened last night…" she began a little unsure on how to continue. "After Yami selected the Dark Magicians without looking at the cards…"

Yugi tried to hide the impish glint in his eyes at her words. He mentally chuckled at Yami's protests. _Oh Come on Mou Hitori no Boku…_

"Anzu, instead of asking me, why don't you just 'play a little game with' him and maybe find the answers you seek." He replied, Anzu's face turned pink.

_No Yugi!_ Yami hissed _The game you're thinking of 'the duel of truth and destiny' is harmful to both participants. Should one of us lose, we both will die. _

Yugi shook his head_* Yami, you both have the same questions. The same feelings, all you need is a little push. _

Yami pinched his nose in frustration at Yugi. _*Mou Hitori no Boku, you two have to duel, I've already started the game.* _ Yugi replied switching with him.

Anzu felt something strange as she saw Yami taking over Yugi's body.  
"Yami?" she asked.  
"Please, you must forgive me Anzu, but Yugi has cast a shadow game over both of us." The Pharaoh replied as if he sensed her thoughts.

Anzu stiffened in fear, as if sending mental daggers at Yugi. The daggers were accompanied with some of Yami's power.

Yami held her close to him, willing for her to draw comfort from him. She looked into his eyes after a few moments and asked "What kind of game is it?"

"He calls it the 'duel of truth & destiny' You and I are to duel each other, but the duel MUST end in a draw. If one of us were to win, we both will die." Yami replied. Anzu's face became pale.

Yami instinctively held her tighter wishing he could kiss away her fears. "I've almost lost you once. I don't wish to lose you again." He whispered into her hair. She looked up at him and kissed him passionately. His face flushed until its color mirrored the tips of his hair.

The kiss seemed to do the trick, as it renewed their inner fires.

After the kiss they were separated to a distance of ten feet. Once their dueldisks were activated, Yami allowed Anzu to go first.

She set two cards face down and a monster in attack mode, and ended her turn. Without even thinking she took a step towards him. Yami took his turn and stepped closer to her. 

The duel continued on, each duelist chained their cards off of the other until a long chain had been strung from their dueldisks. As they stepped towards each other the chain twisted around itself. When at last Yami and Anzu were in each other's arms, they activated cards on the other's disk.

Once activated the cards set off the chain. Nervously each glanced down at their disk. The lifepoint counters plummeted. As they plummeted, the chain exploded. Anzu held onto Yami, praying that the duel was a draw. Yami instinctually held on to her, wishing that some invisible duelist would use polymerization and fuse them together.

"If we survive this, Yami, I have to tell you something." Anzu whimpered as Yami cast a wall of Kuriboh to shield them from the blast.

Once the explosion was over, Anzu whispered mentally. "did we survive?"

Yami glanced down at her. "We did, my love." He whispered, kissing her head. She blushed at this.

"Besides," he added giving her a sly grin, "wasn't there something you had to tell me?"

She pushed him away, blushing as she nodded.  
"I don't know how to say this, but I…" she stuttered. "I… I'm in love with you Yami Yugi, you the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, the Pharaoh Atemu. I fell in love with you when you saved me from the convict at Burger World. I, I love you. Your voice is so sexy & deep. It's one of the things that attracted me to you…" she confessed. Yami was silent, an amused smirk played on his face and danced in his amethyst eyes.

"… but I know you don't feel the same way about me. It's ok, really. I took a chance and it didn't work…" Anzu continued. She could feel laughter bubbling up inside him. "What's so funny?" she asked pushing him away from her.

"Silly Anzu-chan, koishii, you confess your love to me and don't give me a chance to reply." Yami said. He saw confusion in her eyes.

"Anzuko, I love you. No, I'm not feeding off of Yugi's emotions when I say this. Before Aibou and I were bonded, I was attracted to you. I was falling in love with you on the date he set us up on…" Yami's eyes unfocused for a few seconds as he fixed something. Anzu chuckled as she heard Yugi's protests.

_Now, we won't be interrupted._ Yami mused. "… I was wondering if you would be my queen."  
Anzu didn't answer right away.

After a few minutes of letting Yami squirm, she spoke "Before I say 'yes', just do one thing."

"And that is?" he asked, an amused glint in his eyes.

"Shut up & kiss me, My pharaoh." She replied

Yami did, Passionately, more than once.

おわり


	11. Before the dawn

Title: before the dawn  
Author: jz_l0ves-Atemu  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Pairing: Yami no Yugi/Anzu Mazaki  
Rating: Older Teens  
List and theme: 30kisses, #20 the road home

Summary: On a cold and rainy night, Anzu has an unexpected visitor

Notes: Atemu is in the afterlife, and Anzu wants to join him there

She stared out the window into the rainy darkness. She didn't fear it, after all she had gone through in these past few years this stormy darkness was nothing. Her heart still was broken, not even being accepted to Juliard could lift her spirits. As she packed her bags to go, Anzu stopped, noticing something moving in the darkness.

She closed the suitcase laying on her bed and strode over to the window. The rain pounded against the glass like someone typing furiously at a computer. She opened the window, not caring that her room would soon be flooded.

"Is anyone there?" she asked, her voice becoming lost within the storm. The moving figured swooped in behind her.

"Don't be scared" he whispered into her ear as he drew her into an embrace. His voice a rich regal baritone seduced her. She gasped as she recognized the voice.

"How, how can this be?" she asked "we saw you walk through the door into the afterlife!" tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

Yami enfolded the crying woman within his wings. His amethyst orbs met her cerulean ones as his lips met hers.

"The gods allow me to leave the afterlife and stay with one that I love." Yami replied. "However, I can only stay at night, my love. I will return there at dawn."

She turned from him, so that he couldn't see her tears.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked. "I cried for weeks after you left. No one could mend the ache in my heart. Yami, I wish Joey hadn't stopped me from following you into the afterlife. I love you." She cried. **  
**

Yami turned her to where she faced him, he retracted his wings from her and folded them against his back. She closed the window, shivering as the wind stopped. They kissed again, "I love you too, Anzuko. My spirit is torn between wanting to take you with me and be my queen, and wanting you to live out the rest of your life and fulfill your dreams." He said seeing the tearstained looks she gave him. He could tell she wanted him to stay, atleast the night.

"I've missed you." She cried, not willing to leave him. "I just have a secret that even Yugi doesn't know." She whispered.

He looked at her shocked, "What is it, Anzu?"

"I'm dying." She replied, "I'm not just saying this because I want to be with you, but coming back from Egypt I contracted an unknown disease."

He held her close as she wept, his hands rubbing circles on her back. "Takemeflyingwithyouplease" she wept.

"I couldn't hear you." Yami replied "What did you say?"

Anzu shook her head "Take me flying with you please!" she repeated.

He nodded, helping her to dress warmly. After she was dressed warmly enough in his mind, he opened up the windows, casting a spell on her belongings so that the water wouldn't damage them. He carried her bridal style using shadow magic to secure her to him so that even if she let go of him she wouldn't fall to her doom.

In her mind she knew that she would disappear at dawn when he did. Unbeknownst to him the magic he used responded to her desire and sealed her soul to his binding them together for eternity.

Stepping up to the window sill Yami kissed her again. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded.

Satisfied with her answer he leapt into the air, his multi-colored wings flapped the first down beat.

She gasped as the cold air flew past them. Upwards they soared, passed the clouds until the clouds were nothing but a soft grayish comforter blanketing the earth.

"It's beautiful," she whispered in awe gazing out at the surrounding stars. Yami nodded, kissing her lightly "it is", he replied holding her close.

Together they flew, enjoying sights that could only be seen in the sky. As they flew she felt something growing on her back. She let go of him as her new wings flapped for the first time. Yami closed his eyes knowing what Anzu was going to do. By her having her own wings, Anzu was going to pass with him come dawn.

_Wrap your legs around my hips Anzuko,_ Yami sent chuckling slightly at her furious blush. _And flap your wings with mine,_ he added The sun was rising and soon she was no more for the pharaoh took her.

おわり


	12. Misfired Shadow Spell

Title: Misfired Shadow spell  
Author: jz_l0ves-Atemu  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Pairing: Yami no Yugi/Anzu Mazaki  
Rating: Adult  
List and theme: 30kisses, # 21: violence; pillage/plunder; extortion

_Summary: Once every seven years of a male Vulcan's adult life they enter a state known as _Pon Farr_ the time of mating… Wait! Yami's not Vulcan, then why is he enduring it? _

_Notes: this story has been brewing in my mind for the longest time. Is NOT part of "Pharaohs make the worst paitents" universe. It could almost be a crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh! & Star Trek. (neither of which I own) The Dark Magicians are reincarnated as Mahado & Mana. They can transform into their ka, and variations of their ka at will. Yami & Yugi have separate bodies, but they are brothers of the same soul. This fic could be expanded in the future_

_Warnings: Yami is incredibly OOC, drug usage and the ONLY way to alleviate Pon Farr. And LEMONS. (Sorry won't be marked, due to personal preference)_

"Now Dark Magician Girl! Attack my opponent's Life Points Directly!" Yami commanded. The perky blond monster lifted her scepter and a dark light spewed forth, enveloping all within the dueling field. Yami's opponent, a duelist of nonimportance cried as his lifepoints as well as his soul were taken down to zero.

After the duel was over the DMG changed back into Mana. "Prince-sama! That was fun!" she cried. "Mana," Yami asked, "what was that spell you used in the duel?" Mana smiled, "Master Mahado taught it to me just yesterday. It's called the 'DMG Super Special Awesome instantaneously instant KO attack' It takes all opponents' lifepoints as well as destroys their monsters. But if it's used wrong, then the wielder him or herself feels some weird effects."

"_What was she talking about Mou Hitori no Boku?"_ Yugi asked through their link. _Aibou, she was telling me about her newest attack, one she claims is an instant kill. _Yami replied. _"That wasn't the DMG's instant kill attack." Yugi added, It wasn't? _Yami replied. Yami describes the attack feeling Yugi's mind begin to panic.

_Aibou?_ he asked _Mou Hitori no Boku, I'm scared to wonder what's going to happen to you._

For the next few days Yugi could sense something was off with his dark. The pharaoh seemed more irritable. Anything could set him off.

"Tristan!" Joey Wheeler shouted as he spied his best friend hugging his sister "Let her GO!" Tristan ignored him, like usual. He glanced devilishly at his irate blonde friend and took Serenity's lips with his. Joey was fuming, he yanked Tristan away from his sister.

"Look man!" Joey raged "Stay away from my sistah!" And the fight was on.

Yugi sweatdropped at this. He knew nothing could stop those two when they started to fight. Yugi noticed the agitated Pharaoh. Yami's usually Amethyst eyes flashed crimson as he watched his two ex-gang member friends fight over Serenity like two lions over a piece of meat.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yami shouted, his voice dripping with dark venom. "Stop this foolish drivel or else I shall _send both of your souls into the deepest part of the Shadow Realm._ Shadow tendrils wrapped themselves around the two combatants, separating them.

He approached them, "Look Tristan," Yami hissed, grabbing the brunette's chin "You love Serenity, it is obvious, but stop trying to bond with her in front of her brother." He slapped the man leaving a trail of blood from his jaw.

As he gave Joey the same treatment Anzu whispered to Yugi.  
"Yugi, is he feeling alright? It's like he's back to when you put the Puzzle together." 

"He's not ok Anzu. The Dark Magician Girl cast her new spell and let's just say it backfired and he's like this." Yugi replied. "He's even been trying to lock me out of our link. Anzu, it's scaring me."

She shook her head, catching the inquisitive look in his now normal eyes. "Yugi, I'm not really sure what to tell you." She said._ Yami, the one I love is acting strangely. _

That night at the Game Shop Yami was fidgeting with his deck. _Mou hitori no boku?_ Yugi asked through their link. Yami put up another barrier, almost desperately wishing he could just flee into the Millennium Puzzle. "I'm FINE Aibou!" He hissed. "Just LEAVE IT ALONE!" Yugi clenched his fists in a rare sign of frustration. "Look Atemu, You are NOT FINE, you are sick with something that I have no clue what it is. I'm worried about you. We have to figure this out, because no matter how hard you try to block me. I'm catching it too."

The Pharaoh put his head in his hands "I… don't… want… you… like… this. You are my soul brother. I'm sorry Aibou, but what I need, _you cannot give_!" he rasped, his voice low with a slight gravelish tone.

"We're taking you to the hospital." Sugoroku said as he watched the scene unfold. "You're sick, and we have to know what's wrong with you." Yami bared his teeth, "Jii-chan, does THIS help?" he asked pushing one of his blonde bangs behind a decidedly pointed ear.

Almost instantaneously, Yami was dragged to Domino Hospital.

Yugi's touch felt like someone was pouring salt into a wound. _Let go Yugi! _He hissed in Egyptian.

When they got to the hospital, Yami cast a concealment spell and escaped.

The now crazed Pharaoh slinked in the shadows. He hid crouched in a dark alley. _What's wrong with me?_ He asked no one in particular. _Why did I just run away like Bakura. They are my friends, and are only concerned for my wellbeing. _"Oh not Again!" He winced as another flame lanced his blood. He chanted another shadow spell to contain the burning. _It's getting harder to control._ He mentally whimpered, banging his head against a wall.

"Well look what we have here." A tough sounding voice announced. Yami glared at him.

"Hirutani." He spat, recognizing Joey's former gang leader. "leave." Hirutani and his gang laughed. "Oh yeah Starhead, what'cha gonna do? Hit us with Yo-Yos again? Or are you going to use one of us as a bomb and have us electrocuted." Hirutani's gang surrounded the pharaoh, taser guns lighting up. "Looks like that dog Jounouchi isn't going to save you Starhead!"

"Leave." Yami commanded, his voice low and menacing. "If you wish to live _remove yourself from my presence!_" Hirutani punched him in the face almost breaking his nose. "Like hell I'm leaving!" The youthfull yakuza boss cried, one of his cronies grabbed his hand, dropping the taser gun.  
"look at his nose. The blood, it's changing colors!"

Yami glared at the gang members, the Eye of Horus glowing brightly on his forehead. "Since you did Not heed my warning, I have one final request for you." He said, his voice low and ominus. "Play a little game with me now and you will learn your fate." Shadow magic started curling around his fingers.

Using just the minimal amount of Shadow magic, he opened a vortex to the Shadow realm.

He turned a deaf ear to Hirutani's screams as he, and his gang, were sucked inside.

_Meanwhile at Domino Hospital._  
"Grandpa!" Yugi cried, "we have to find him." _Please Millennium Puzzle, let us find him! _He mentally prayed. As they searched the Puzzle would glow if they were near Yami.

It became a miniature sun as they passed by a "Domino Christmas Dance Off" poster.

"I know where he is. That's Anzu's Competition. He's always seen her compete. She's placed every time." Yugi said. 

Without thinking, Yugi summoned his favorite monsters. They appeared bowing before him as they would have the pharaoh in the past.

"Mana. What happened?" he asked noticing her nervous glancing at her master.

She shrugged "I was trying out my new spell and it backfired. It's one that even if it backfires it will still do its job, but give the wielder some adverse effects."

"It puts the duelist who summoned the Dark Magician Girl in an intense Shadow Game." Mahado replied. "I must apologize for its creation…"

_Flashback_

Mahado was in the magician's room in their house, standing over a boiling cauldron. With a flick of his hand he brought his Book of Secret Arts to his side. _Mana's new spell must reflect her carefree & bubbly spirit._ He mused adding reagents.

"Mana." He called to his soul mate and apprentice. "If this spell should foul up, what should happen?" he asked not even bothering to look in her direction.

Mana was watching Star Trek TOS. "THIS!" she cried excitedly, pointing to a scene where Commander Spock was in Pon Farr. Mahado didn't look up as he cast that part of the spell.

_End flashback_

"I was unaware that she wanted him to endure something of that nature." The Dark Magician said shaking his head in shame.

"Darling!" a high feminine voice cried as a woman came out of nowhere glomping Yugi.  
"Grandpa and I just came here for the holidays! Isn't that great?" she asked. Yugi looked up into her aqua eyes. "it's fine Rebecca, now can you please get off of me?" he replied, feeling something in his mind as she helped him up.

"So what's going on?" she asked her hands in his.  
"It's Yami, he's been acting strangely since his last duel. DMG cast a spell and it changed him." Yugi replied. "We're trying to find him, he escaped from Grandpa & me when we got to the hospital." _I like how her hands feel._ He silently thought.

_On the way to the competiton…_

Yami felt another flame sear his blood. _The only one who my blood is crying out for is performing tonight, I HAVE to see her!_ He thought, concealed in Shadow Magic. He slipped past Yugi and co quite easily.  
He couldn't deny it, something was telling him to go to Anzu's competition. He felt he had to be there.

_Yes Atemu,_ his blood cried, _your queen, your mate, will need you as you need her._

_At the dance off…_

"Hey Tea! Ya' Thirsty?" Anzu's opponent Johnny Steps asked. The dredlock haired man was vigorously shaking a waterbottle behind his back. Anzu glanced at him while resuming her meditation. She nodded after he asked for the third time, just to get him to shut up.

_That sexy fool, _he mused, _she has no idea that I spiked her drink._

In the shadows Yami glared at Steps. _And you have no idea that this was your last mistake._ He hissed.

"And Now Domino City, I'd like to welcome you to the 38th annual 'Christmas Dance Off' where the finest dancers from all over the country compete …" the emcee announced. He charismatically announced the rules for the contest.

While he was doing this, Anzu slightly parted the curtain opening it to see her friends taking their seats. The front row center seat was taken by a man she didn't recognize.

During the competition she didn't let the slight tinge of disappointment cloud her mind. She danced her best. 

Yami, while carefully maintaining his disguise, watched her dance. He resisted, with great difficulty, the foreign urge to go up on stage and claim her as queen.

All through her dancing, she began to get aroused. Fortunantly her skills were hiding this.

Johnny Steps leered at her from backstage. "Soon, you hot mama, you'll be begging me to take you." He whispered.

Once the competiton had finished Johnny gave Anzu a congratulatory kiss. Yami glared at him the shadow magic threatening to roll off of him and send him to the fiery pits of hell.

Johnny led Anzu backstage. He sent Yami a smirk that said, _this is one duel you've lost._ Yami followed them backstage concealed in shadows.

"Tea!" Johnny whispered huskily, calling her by one of her stage names, "you really are so hot. It's too bad Porcupine-Head didn't watch tonight. You were sexy."

"You weren't too bad yourself." Anzu replied as he kissed down her neck, She shuddered as he caressed her breast through her costume.

"Johnny, thanks for the compliments but STOP." She whispered. "I'm not crazy about you."  
He still continued to molest her breasts.

"JOHNNY STOP! I said I'm not in love with you." Anzu shouted in his ear momentarily deafening him. She suddenly felt safely ensconced within shadow magic and lifted away from Johnny.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that if you lost you were never allowed to bother Anzu again! I see you broke that agreement." A deep masculine voice proclaimed.  
_Yes! _Yami's blood cried_, destroy him, fight for your mate._

"Looks like you're a little late pal. Sure Tea won the contest. I won the real prize. This sexy girl right… Wait she's gone." Johnny replied.

Yami gave him a cat like smirk. "If you're talking about Anzu, she's with her chosen love." He said, instinctually indulging in her touch.

"However, you did violate our agreement. Anzu is _mine_." Yami added, the eye glowing on his forehead.

Hearing Yami's voice Anzu felt whatever was in the water take full effect. She burned for him. _Kiss me Yami please!_  
The former Pharaoh gave his love a longing kiss. _I will only be a moment._ He sent noticing they were not alone.

With great reluctance he pulled away from her.

Yami glared at Johnny Steps, his anger mounting at the dreadlocked dancer.

"Prepare to die." He hissed. Shadow magic seeping from every fiber of his being.

The same magic that had protectively ensconsed Anzu was now surrounding Johnny. It made a grinding noise as if metal spikes were fused with it. The magic tore at the male dancer, grinding him into a bloody pulp.

"Yami," Anzu whispered. "Please let him go." She lay her head against his shoulder. _I love you Yami. I always have, but please show him mercy and don't kill him. _She sent telepathically.

Yami nodded causing the magic to disappear and a portal to the hospital appeared sucking him through it.

The last thought Johnny Steps had before the doctors took him into surgery was _never bother Anzu again or else I will not be so leinient. _

Once they were alone he crashed his lips with hers. He caressed her face with both of his hands. His fingers guided by some foreign instinct found the psi points on her face. Her hands mimicked his. Finding the same points on his face.

She could feel the fire coursing through his veins. _Anzu, I don't understand what is wrong with me. All I know is that I only want you. _Yami sent. She kissed him back harder, _All I know is that I want you too._ She sent back.

He sealed the room with more shadow magic insuring their privacy. With a longing cry Anzu flung herself at him ripping off his clothes. Hers were destroyed with a flick of his hand. She moaned in ecstasy as he rained kisses down her body, stopping to suckle on her perky breasts.

Her moans were music to his ears as his mouth ministered to her neglected breast.  
_Yami! Oh Yami, please DON'T STOP!_ She cried.

Amethyst met Cerulean as he continued his ravishing worship of her body. He rained kisses down past her abdomen. Flicking her bellybutton with his toungue caused her to squirm. He continued his rain of kisses lower and lower until he reached her slit. She spread her legs in anticipation as he caressed her clit with his tongue.

He inflamed her passions, she bucked up against his tongue as it toyed with her clit.

"Yami!" She whimpered _Take me! Make me yours. Make me your mate, your queen now._ She sent. While she massaged his manhood.

_Anzu! _ He whispered. _When I take you, we will be forever joined. I will not leave you._

She spread her legs wide to accept him within her. It hurt when he entered her, but her cry of pain was muffled by his kiss. Once she was used to him he thrust within her. Their new bond guided the pace. Soon they were riding the waves of passion climbing higher and higher until fireworks blazed through their minds. When she came, he came too spilling his royal seed within her.

For the next seven days they stayed together exploring each other and their new mating bond. All other needs were taken care of by his Duel Monsters.

Little did they know that across town Yugi and Rebecca were making love to each other.

It wasn't long before Anzu could also feel Yugi's mind in her link with Yami.

After one last mind shattering soul consuming orgasm the spell was broken. _Is this going to be permanent?_ She asked.

Once every seven years their lovemaking would be this intense.

おわり


	13. My Little one

Title: my little one  
Author: jz_l0ves-Atemu  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Pairing: Yami no Yugi/Anzu Mazaki, Mahado/Mana  
Rating: Older Teens  
List and theme: 30kisses, #22 cradle

_Disclaimer: disclaimers about Yu-Gi-Oh! are obvious, JZ_l0ves_Atemu is simply a fangirl of both Yami Yugi & the Yami/Anzu relationship. However the idea for this fic is mine. JZ-l0ves_Atemu does not own Megaman Legends, she does own a copy of the game and hasn't beaten it yet._

_Notes: AU, Yami defeated Yugi in the ceremonial duel and was awarded a body of his own. However he was also awarded with his two childhood friends Mahado and Mana. Yami & Anzu are married and have Yugi, Mahado & Mana living with them. Firelizards are from Dragonriders of Pern an excellent sci-fi series by Anne McCaffery. Megaman Legends is owned by Capcom.  
Mana & Mahado view modern day items with an aincent Egyptian viewpoint._

_Summary: Yami is the King of Games and along with the title comes the duty to defend it. So he and his gravid wife Anzu are in Dallas for the Industrial Illusions Pan-Global Duelist Tournement. Neither of them know when she'll give birth. _

"My queen, it's too risky for you to travel so close to your due date." Yami stated Anzu glared at him, "My Pharaoh, I don't care! I've been your personal cheerleader since the beginning, and I'm not going to stop supporting you any time soon." Anzu replied, "Where you go, I'll follow, remember?" she asked. Yami nodded, inwardly sighing. _It's ok, Mou Hitori no Boku,_ Yugi Mutou sent across their mental link _if you are worried about her, Mana, Mahado & I will watch over her, remember, the four of us are invited as your personal guests _Yugi replied.

"Anzu, it's too risky, what if flying causes your water to break?" Yami asked. She glared at him, and drug him out of the room by his uppermost spike.

"Look!" she hissed, "I love you, and I was with you at 99% of your duels. Even the guy who kidnapped me to use my body to house Pegasus's soul said that 'She's the source of Yugi's strength' and I knew he meant you and not your former vessel."

At the mention of Yakkou Tenma, Yami wrenched his hair out of her grasp and clenched her tightly to him, "If you come with me, I'll have Mahado & Mana watch over you. In case something like that should happen. The only reason I'm participating in the tournament is because the prize is a duel against the King of Games. If that weren't the case I would have declined going. Dueling is important to me, but you are more so." He whispered into her ear. "However, Yugi can duel in my place, should anything happen to you and our unborn child." He added letting one of his hands slip over her abdomen. Her cerulean eyes started to tear as she gazed into his amethyst orbs.

He assisted her into the private jet Pegasus had sent for them. Mahado & Mana marveled at the thought of flying in the jet.

"Don't worry Pharaoh-boy," Pegasus's jovial yet annoying drawl sounded as they took their seats, "Should your lovely queen get sick, our medical facilities will take care of her."

Yami sweatdropped while holding his queen close to him. For some reason he was on high alert. His innate shadow magic was warning him to protect his love. 

"Pegasus," Yugi's lighter tenor voice spoke up, "what if Yami's unable to duel? Can I duel in his place? I mean we look practically identical, and I can mimic his voice."

The platinum haired one-eyed man stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Let's see Yugi-boy, your 'Ceremonial Duel' was very close and if you had put "Monster Reborn" in the "Golden Sarcophagus" the Pharaoh wouldn't be here holding his lovely Anzu-girl." Yami glared at him, "Yes" the pharaoh hissed at him, "she is lovely, but Pegasus, she is mine don't forget that!"

Anzu kissed him lightly on the cheek "My love," she whispered "he's only complementing me." Her kiss helped to diffuse the tension that started to build. _I am my beloved's and he is mine._ She thought silently.

Pegasus waved his hands in defeat, "Pharaoh-boy, please relax. Anzu-girl is your queen, Cecelia and I were at your wedding. Cecilia is my precious, and my darling. Thank you so very much for returning her to this world." He chuckled softly, "although when she's as pregnant as Anzu-girl is now, I'll be just as protective as you are." That news seemed to placate the King of all Games.  
"But back to business, you and Yugi-boy are two of a kind and if you feel that you can't duel the winner, then Yugi may duel for you." Pegasus replied, grateful that the shadow powers within the Pharaoh had receded. "Just one question though"

"What is it?" Yami asked his tone forboding.  
"oh, it's just for the experience, but can little Yugi use the Egyptian God Cards?" Pegasus asked. "Also he has to look exactly & sound exactly like you."

Yami reached for his deck, and drew the three god cards. He held the cards against his heart and bowed his head, closing his eyes. The cards glowed for a few minutes as miniatures of the three great beasts appeared in front of him as if in an unspoken agreement that their true sizes would destroy the jet and leave no survivors. He stared at them silently, as if asking with his heart. The three chibi beasts nodded, motioning for Yugi to come forth. The diminutive game king scooted closer to them and at their unspoken command reached out to touch them with his right hand.

He grimaced in pain as lightning-style streams of red, yellow and blue light were absorbed into his skin.  
The three chibi beasts looked into each others' eyes almost as if considering his request. Chibi Slypher went airborne and circled around the plane's interior as Chibi Ra squawked

"My Pharaoh," the golden fire-lizard spoke, his voice still held a regal quality to it. "While you control Us with your soul, We will allow your chosen heir to carry Us in his deck. For he has passed Our test."

Yugi bowed his head in gratefulness. Ra flew over and perched on his shoulder. "Young prince," He whispered "stay with the Pharaoh. For I feel you will need to duel in his place." The golden firelizard playfully butted his head against his cheek and vanished along with the other two god monsters.

Yugi glanced over at Yami. Anzu had fallen asleep cradled in his lap. Yami softly kissed the top of her head. "Sleep, my beloved." He whispered to her in Egyptian. Yugi chuckled as he heard this.

He walked over to his dark and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax Mou Hitori no Boku, she'll be fine. The god cards accepted me as their bearer." Yugi said, helping him carry her to a bed in the back of the plane. Yugi gently pulled back the deep amethyst and crimson ruby satin sheets, as Yami laid her on the bed. Yugi tucked her in and then pulled back the other side of the sheets.

"Aibou?" Yami asked a little confused.  
"You look like you could use a rest too, Mou hitori no boku." Yugi replied, noting the pharaoh's haggard appearance. "Besides, wouldn't you want to sleep next to your queen?" he chuckled impishly as a faint blush graced the pharaoh's features. Yami got into the bed and snuggled into Anzu. "Thank you Aibou," he sleepily replied while closing his eyes. Yugi tucked him in as well and gently gave the sleeping queen a light kiss on the cheek.

Smiling softly Yugi cast a protection seal over their room while closing the door.

=(O)=

In the back of the plane Mahado was teaching Mana a new spell.

"Master?" the brunette woman asked, "What is this spell supposed to do?" Mahado chuckled, "It's for Anzu's appearance." He replied, "She may look beautiful right now, but apparently it isn't appropriate for her to be traveling in her condition." He tossed in a reagent. Mana picked up the book he was reading.

"It's also to help ease labor pains, should they strike." He added. Mana nodded, wondering if she should tell him her news. She shrugged it off as if it didn't matter.

"Now, as I was saying…" he droned on in his monotone voice. "The Pharaoh's queen should have this in her drink."

Mana was peering out the windows, still amazed that they were in the sky.

=(O)=

A few hours later they landed.

"The Pan-global Duelist Kingdom Tournament proudly welcomes you to DFW. The weather here in Dallas is a hot 98 degrees. So try to stay cool and enjoy your stay in the Dallas Fort Worth Metroplex." The pilot spoke over the loudspeaker.

Anzu stirred and was awarded with a kiss from Yami.

"I guess we're here." She said, still very sleepy. Yami nodded. Neither heard the seal break. He helped her to dress and assisted her off the plane.

=(O)=

A few hours later they were at the opening ceremonies.

Maximillion Pegasus strode to the high dais.

"Greetings fellow duelists and welcome to the city of Dallas. This tournament will hopefully make my other Duelist Kingdom look like a child's toy." Pegasus announced, his platinum hair shining in the spotlight, "Let's get this started off by announcing the prize! For the winner gets an internship to I2 but more importantly the winner gets a chance to duel the King of Games, Yami Mutou. So Pharaoh-boy! Come up here and greet your fans!"

Yami shot him a look as he strode to the stage, as he walked onto the stage his clothes magically transformed into his pharonic raiment.

"As the King of all games, I wish each and every one of you the best of luck. May my opponent be chosen by the heart of the cards!" Yami stated _And may Yugi duel them in my place._ The Pharaoh silently added. He nodded his head regally at the roaring cheering crowd.

He and Pegasus locked eyes _You don't expect me to wear this in that duel do you?_ He asked. Pegasus shook his head _Well, Pharaoh-boy, you are the king of games, so wear something royal. _ Yami stood at the mic. "As King let me introduce my court." He said, motioning for his entourage to come forward.

"First is my beautiful queen, Queen Anzu Mutou." Anzu blushed as she walked up to him, the same magic changing her outfit to match his. They kissed passionately. "Followed by my younger brother Prince Yugi Mutou. Last but not least my high priest Mahado and his wife high priestess Mana, otherwise known to you as Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl." The two magicians twirled their staves and cried "Dark Burning Magic Attack!" Fireworks sprang from the attack and marveled the crowd.

"You might see us at a few of your duels." Mana announced happily, "My master and I will allow you to take pictures with us. Good Luck and Have fun!"

Once the announcements were over and the royal garment spell had worn off, the banquet began.

Yami and Anzu were seated at an exquisitely decorated table.

She ordered the prime rib, something of which she had an unknown craving for. Yami chuckled at her semi-ravenous state as he nibbled on a choice cut of beef.

As she ate, Anzu felt as if something was off. She wasn't sure what it was, but after she had her second helping she felt a slight pain in her abdomen. It lasted but a minute and was gone. Her slight grimace didn't go unnoticed by the three magical people with whom she was seated.  
"Your Majesty?" Mana asked, "Are you ok?" Anzu nodded, 

"I'm okay, Mana, it's probably indigestion." She replied, "I'll be fine." Yami, still a little unconvinced, walked over to the drink bar and poured her a cup of Sprite. He conjured up the potion bottle that Mana had given him. He slipped the liquid into her drink. _Please let this work_ he silently whispered as the bottle disappeared into shadow magic.

He handed her the drink after sitting down. She drank it down without really asking what was in it.

=(O)=

A few minutes later, Mana found Anzu face down in the restroom heaving her guts out over the toilet. "Anzu-sama," the magician stated, concern for her friend evident in her voice, "should I get Pharaoh-sama?" She held her hand a few millimeters away from her back and concentrated healing energy into her.

Anzu shook her head, thankful that it was Mana with her & not Yami. As much as she loved him passionately, she needed to have some girls' time away. "Mana, he's being way too overprotective. I know he's concerned about me and our child, but always having someone watching over me? Or having some sort of shadow spell on me at all times? Sometime I wish I could shut off our mental link just for a few minutes. It's driving me crazy!" she cried, grabbing some toilet paper and wiped the remnants off of her lips.

Anzu flushed the remains of her dinner away.  
"Anzu-sama," Mana said, surprised at her queen's tone of voice. "he's worried about you. According Master Mahado, Pharaoh-sama's father was the same way when his queen bore him."

Anzu was still irritated, "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" she hissed storming to the door. When she reached the doorknob, the sudden cramp from earlier returned. She doubled over in pain.

_20 minutes_. She mused _it's been that long?_ Looking at her watch, she felt something pass. She glanced downward and noticed the brownish-red spot between her legs.

=(O)=

Yami tried to seem interested in the conversations going on around him, but something was amiss. He felt something was wrong, things were proceeding way too quickly. He glanced at Mahado,

"Dark Magician," he whispered, "what did you give my queen?" Mahado conjured up the spell he was trying to teach Mana earlier.

Yami quickly scanned it, the banquet forgotten. "If this spell were to interact with any other spells, it will backfire, hastening the coming child." The Eye of Horus glowing on his forehead.

"Go my king, for your queen's time draws nigh!" he said. Yami took off in search of her.

=(O)=

Mana held Anzu close to her, trying to clean up the discharge. The discharge disappeared on its own.

"Anzu-sama, I'm taking you to the healers!" Mana stated, the playfulness gone from her voice.

She nodded, blushing slightly as her stomach growled. "Mana, I'm a little hungry." She stated meekly. Mana chuckled, she conjured up a bag of healthy snacks. "Here," she said handing Anzu a strawberry icepop. Anzu sucked on it, letting its coolness and flavor abate her hunger.

Once they managed to leave the hotel, and somehow evade a very concerned pharaoh, Mana summoned a taxi.

"Where to?" the driver asked not really paying attention to them.

"Take us to the nearest healers!" Mana commanded. "Quickly we must make haste!"  
"Healers?" the driver asked "Sorry miss, but I don't know where any "healers" are."  
Anzu grimaced as another yet longer and more intense contraction wracked her body. "My sister means the nearest hospital!" she cried out painfully.

The driver nodded and radioed the dispatcher. They raced through the city streets at quasi-lightning speed.

"How much do we owe you?" Anzu asked between breaths.  
The driver shook his head. "Normally $10, but in your case, can you two autograph these pictures of Dark Magician Girl and Tea Gardner? My daughter is a huge fan of them and you two look like them. She's competing in the tournament tomorrow. "

Despite her pain Anzu smiled at Mana. "Sure," Mana replied as they quickly autographed the photos. Mana handed the driver a couple of key chains. "Here, give these to her. These are good luck charms. Best of luck!"

The driver, overjoyed at getting something for his daughter nodded happily and returned to the hotel.

"How may we help you?" the on call nurse asked once Anzu waddled up to the front desk.

"I'm in labor!" Anzu cried, her face in a contorted grimace.  
"She's been having contractions for the past three hours. I've tried to help but I can't ease her pain." Mana added.

The nurse nodded and had Anzu fill out some paperwork. After that was taken care of she was rushed into a delivery suite.  
"Anzu?" the delivery nurse asked, "Is that you?" She nodded looking into her eyes.

"Serenity?" Anzu asked, "When did you start working here?"  
"Today's my first day as an intern. And well here I am"

Mana eyed the young redheaded nurse with caution. Anzu chuckled, the medicine Serenity had given her was starting to take effect.

"Serenity, meet Mana. She's the real version of Dark Magician Girl. Mana, meet Serenity Wheeler, Joey's little sister." Anzu said finally able to relax.

The magician and the nurse shook hands.  
"Actually, Anzu, it's the soon to be Serenity Taylor." The nurse said holding up her left hand.

The three women squeed over the news until Serenity's supervisor entered the room.

"Serenity, did you get the necessary information?" she asked.

Serenity sweatdropped, "I'm sorry Miyuki-sempai"

Miyuki smiled, "It's okay Serenity"

"Hello Anzu-san, my name is Miyuki. I'm Serenity's supervisor." The two women shook hands  
"Now we just have to get some information and we'll be all set."

Anzu, with some help from Mana, gave them the needed info. Miyuki nodded to Serenity, "You stay here and keep watch over her. Let us know if anything happens." She commanded,

Serenity nodded, Miyuki held her hands, "Don't worry Serenity, you'll do fine."

=(O)=

Yami was on high alert borderline paranoia. He, Yugi, and Mahado had just left the hotel when the cab pulled up.  
"Taxi!" Yugi cried waving frantically.

"Where to?" the driver asked.  
"The nearest hospital!" Yugi cried. _If I'm right, Mana will have taken her there, Mou Hitori no Boku._  
"Step on it!" The Pharaoh commanded.

As they sped off down the freeway, Yugi noticed the keychains hanging from the rear-view mirror.  
"We can trust him guys." He said to the two magical Egyptians.

The driver glanced back in the rear-view mirror,  
'You!, You're Yami & Yugi Mutou, the Kings of Games! Yeah, your queen & her sister Dark Magician Girl caught my cab a couple of hours ago." 

Mahado, eyeing the keychains hanging from the looking-glass , "Perhaps you would like a complete set as payment?" he asked halfway through a transformation. The driver nodded, spellbound that the Pharaoh of Games was in his cab. _This is a story my daughter won't believe. She dreams to become a card designer at I__2_.

"If she wins the tournament, she'll be one step closer to her dream." Yami whispered, hearing the man's thoughts .  
Yugi playfully posed for pictures as Mahado conjured up the keychains.

The driver thanked them profusely, before speeding off into the distance.

=(O)=

"OWW!" Anzu cried as somehow the pain came back. Mana left to pick something up from the gift shop.

"Dark Magician Girl!" A deep voice commanded, "Where is my queen!"  
Mana flinched nervously. Setting the items down on the counter, she knelt before him.

"My Pharaoh!" she gasped kneeling before him as if in defense mode. Yami had his dueldisk battle ready on his arm.

"Forgive me Pharaoh-sama, but I felt that Anzu-sama needed to be in the best care possible." She begged.  
Yami shrouded the giftshop in Shadow Magic so that none would see the action.

Concern for Anzu was foremost on his mind. "How could you sneak her past me?" he asked, she gulped.  
"I don't know, Pharaoh-sama, all I know is that I had to." She replied.  
"Activate Spellbinding Circle!" he commanded as a circle of light formed around her, locking her to the floor. 

Yami looked down at the now prostrate female magician. "Forgive me my pharaoh, but please you must not go to her. She is in the birthing chambers, a man may not enter!"  
He silenced her with "Swords of Revealing Light"

He knelt next to her, holding her silent and still form close. He whispered in her ear, "Please, Mana, you must forgive me. I was out of control with worry for Anzuko. I know you did what you thought was best, but please understand I need to be with her during this time." He set her gently back down on the floor. Placing his hand on the dueldisk, he cancelled the spells.

"Where is she?" he asked, much calmer. "Mana, please, take me to her!" Mana glanced at him,  
"Pharaoh-sama," she replied her voice regaining its playful quality. "Even though in our time it wasn't permitted…" She cast a spell that had the path lit up by golden millennium eyes.

=(O)=

"Serenity, I don't know if I can go on with this!" Anzu cried a little nervous, the medicines were wearing off too quickly. Serenity didn't want to ask Miyuki for help.

There was a knock at the door, Serenity jumped nearly dropping the iv bag she was hooking up.  
"Roomservice!" A familiar yet playful voice cried out.

"Mana!" Anzu cried, relieved to see that she was okay, Mana smiled at her, "I've brought a friend who just can't seem to take no for an answer."

She looked as nervous as Serenity had "Bring him in." she whispered. No sooner than she said that, he was at her side.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, gently stroking her arm. She blushed, she searched her mind for any pain, to her surprise there was none.

"Better," she smiled sitting up on the bed. Mana moved a chair next to the bed. She glanced over at Yami gesturing for the pharaoh to sit next to his love. He gratefully took the seat. And took her hand with his.

The scrubs clad king brought the hand he held to his lips. She blushed as he kissed it.

"Okay, everyone but Yami out! Let them have some privacy while they still can!" Serenity commanded. She walked over to where Anzu sat and whispered. "The hospital just got a new PlayStation with the Megaman Legends series of Games. It's for the kids, but it should give you two something to do together. Just be sure to let her walk around some"

Once the prince and magicians returned to the hotel, Anzu got off the bed and with an ever doting pharaoh assisting her set up the PS2. She chuckled as he had to mentally ask Yugi for help in setting the PS2 up. He knew she would be bored watching him play, he had a twinkle in his eye as he said, "You're the Digger. I'm your Spotter."

She nodded, smiling at him. Taking the controller. She inserted the memory card into its slot.

_In a world covered by endless water…_ the game began. Pretty soon the couple was engrossed in fighting reaverbots and solving the mystery of Kattelox Island.

=(O)=

"Our thoughts are with you, my Queen." Mahado whispered as he snuggled into bed with his wife.

=(O)=

The next morning the tournament was in full swing. Duels were occurring all over the city. Pegasus & the royal court of games were flying over the city in his helicopter observing the duels.

Yugi half-watched the duels. "So, how is Anzu-girl, Yugi-boy?" Pegasus asked sipping his chardonnay. Yugi blushed, still gazing out the windows. "The Pharaoh isn't letting her out of his sight. They played video games last night. Her contractions are still just over twenty minutes apart."

tbc


	14. Dark Chocolate & Apricot Kisses

Title: Dark Chocolate Apricot kisses  
Author: jz_l0ves-Atemu  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Pairing: Yami no Yugi/Anzu Mazaki  
Rating: everyone  
List and theme: 30kisses, #23 candy

_Disclaimer: the usual one _

_Summary: Yami just received his own body and is unfamiliar with Japanese modern day customs. Can Anzu help him learn the ropes?_

_Notes: Not part of any storyline presented in Viva La Revolutionshipping. Y & YY don't share the same body._

Anzu Mazaki glanced at her calendar. A red heart was circled around the 14th. Valentine's Day. She sighed, hoping her male friends would like the gifts she had. Just last weekend she had gone through numerous candy stores looking for the right chocolate pieces. Most of them were just little friendship chocolates made to look like their favorite monsters. For Yugi, a Dark Magician, for Joey, she couldn't decide between a Red Eyes Black Dragon or Flame Swordsman, for Tristan, a little chocolate monkey. She chuckled at that, it was perfect. She even had a Blue Eyes White Dragon for Seto Kaiba. The only one who was really hard to shop for was Yami. _What exactly do you get an ancient Pharaoh? _She had mused.

"Anzu, what is this concoction?" Yami asked, eyeing the chocolates.  
"It's chocolate Yami." She replied, "but these are special ones." The pharaoh raised an eyebrow at that.  
"Why? Do they have magical powers or something?" he asked. A tiny bead of sweat formed at the back of her head.

"No, it's a tradition." Anzu replied, "Valentine's Day is when women give all of their male friends chocolates. Then one month later on White Day, the men return the favor."

"I see" Yami replied "So that's why last year Yugi's locker was full of this stuff." Anzu nodded. _I'm surprised Yugi hasn't told him about this already._ She thought. _In some ways he's like a kid, unknowing of certain traditions._

"Yami, I've got to go. Something just came up and I've got to take care of it. Can you pay for these and meet me outside the arcade in half an hour?" she asked, handing him the money.

Yami nodded and after she left paid for her gifts.

_Good,_ she mused, _ he won't notice a thing._ She quickly made her way to a specialty confectioners shop. As she browsed the wares, Yami took a few moments to look at the gifts. _Friendship chocolates, is what she called them. _ He thought, glancing at the names on the list. He was surprised to notice his name, even his nickname was absent. _Does she not consider me a friend? _ He thought, accidentally sending that thought to Yugi. _Mou Hitori no Boku, _the younger game king replied _you're not on the list, not because she doesn't like you. But that Friendship chocolates are what you give your friends, and not the one you love_

About half an hour later the two met at the arcade. "Find anything?" He asked, she smirked at him,

"If I did, you're going to have to wait until Monday to see." She replied. The Pharaoh shook his head, giving her a sly smirk in return.

"Does my queen like keeping secrets from her pharaoh?" he asked playfully. Anzu nodded, "The queen wants her pharaoh to guess at her gift to him." She replied. "He has two days, but can't ask Yugi for help."

The next two days were torture. She led him down many false paths with her hints. Twenty questions soon evolved into thousands. When the days had passed, she led him blindfolded to a secret hidden place on Domino U campus.

Once there, she took off the blindfold. Yami's eyes grew wide as he took in the Egyptian décor. Anzu herself, had changed into the robes of an Egyptian queen.

"My Pharaoh," she whispered bowing before him in reverence. "My gift to you, is myself." Yami gently helped her to rise. He was speechless as he drew her close. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. He pulled back slightly to whisper in her ear. "I accept this gift, and wish to give you a gift of my own"


	15. Yami, you mean so much

Title: Yami, you mean so much.  
Author: jz_l0ves-Atemu  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Pairing: Yami no Yugi/Anzu Mazaki  
Rating: Older teens  
List and theme: 30kisses, #26, If only I could make you mine.

Notes: Yami and Yugi share the same body. Yami is a magical man, and can separate himself from Yugi.

Genre: poetry.

Summary: Anzu loves Yami since he rescued her from that thug in BurgerWorld. Problem is Yami shares her childhood friend Yugi's body. Anzu's thoughts on loving only ONE of the two gaming Kings

Anzu awoke from another restless sleep. She had had those dreams again. Yami had left her for the afterlife. Bleary eyed she found her way to her desk. She flipped on the lamp and started to write out her secret feelings for the Other Yugi, the Spirit who dwelled in her childhood friend Yugi's body.

_IF ONLY I COULD MAKE YOU MINE_

_You play the penalty games,  
to give criminals intense pains._

_In some way,  
Can't you see,  
that you've done,  
the same to me?_

If only I could make you mine,  
if you could just plainly see,  
that my heart burns  
just for you,  
and not your  
hikari!

_He's my friend,  
But you're so much more!  
Please stay away from  
that open door._

_If only I could make you mine,  
your regal voice enchants me.  
_

_For when you said  
"Let's play a game"  
my heart would  
never be the same._

_Pharaoh, please  
accept this,  
gift of love,  
my first kiss._

After writing this she was able to go back to sleep. She didn't realize that a shadow had been watching her. Yami found the poem, chuckling softly he went over to her sleeping form.  
"I accept your gift." He whispered ghosting a kiss on her lips before disappearing into the breaking dawn.


	16. Pharaohs make the worst patients

30kisses challenge  
Title: Pharaohs make the worst patients.  
theme 28: Wada Calcium CD3  
Pairing: Yami Yugi/Anzu Mazaki

Warnings: AU in the aspect that Yami won the duel against Yugi and was awarded his own body. Battle City Manga & Yu-Gi-Oh R reference. Slight reference to an unpublished scene in my fanfic Yu-Gi-Oh Z!  
Yugi is a bit OOC  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"no, Yugi!" The pharaoh struggled, trying to get away from his impish hikari. _I will not take that Ra forsaken pill he keeps forcing down my throat. _He thought as he wrestled to get out of Yugi's grasp.

Yugi shook his head. "Geeze, Mou hitori no boku, it's only a calcium pill and since you are technically OVER 9000! You seriously need to take it." He stated placing a foot on Yami's chest to hold him down on the floor. Yami glared up and huffed at him. "Aibou, I'm 3032*, not over 9000 and as the King of Games, I REFUSE TO TAKE IT!" Yugi held his hand out and, closing his eyes, dropped the pill.

Yami saw the little pill heading for his mouth and summoned a small amount of shadow magic to shatter the pill against the wall.

_Take that Yugi!_ Yami smirked as Yugi left to get another pill. He quickly disappeared.

A few hours later, an exasperated and pill coated Yugi Mutou went to the Domino Museum. _I hope Ishizu can atleast help me get the Pharaoh to take a simple pill. _

Ishizu chuckled at the game prince's predicament.  
"Yugi, why don't you ask his queen to give it to him" She chuckled. Yugi mulled it over in his mind.

_I don't know who would kill me first?_ Yugi thought, _Yami with his Shadow Magic, or Anzu with her fist of death. He's still really protective of her, but then again after almost becoming Pegasus's vessel who could blame him. If she were kidnapped again the world would suffer a far worse fate._ He shook his head, sending Wada Calcium CD3 dust everywhere, and headed to Ishizu's office.

"C'mon ring." He whispered into the phone, "the pharaoh's vessel commands you to get his queen's attention!" 

"And One two three, turn 1 2 3…" Anzu's dance instructor clapped in time with the music. "One two three…" She heard the faint sound of "Warriors" starting. She asked her instructor if she could have a few minutes break.

"Hello" she asked  
"Anzu, it's Yugi. Sorry for interrupting your dance class, but I could seriously use your help. It's about Yami."  
Her face paled, "Yugi, what's wrong with him? Is he sick, has the Millennium Puzzle come to recapture his spirit?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Anzu," Yugi started, "Yami has started having flashbacks to the time Yakko Tenma kidnapped you and…"  
"Yugi, STOP!" she nearly screeched. "That time was the most horrifying experience in my life."_Even though that's when Yami and I realized we had strong feelings for each other._ She mused.  
"Anzu, meet me at Burgerpalooza after your class, please. I'll tell you how to cure Yami of his flashbacks." Yugi begged. Anzu agreed and then quickly went back to class.

She couldn't get class over fast enough to meet the spiky haired man at the restaurant.  
"So what's happening with Yami?" she asked after Yugi ordered for them both.  
"Anzu, he's been really worried about you lately. He nearly sent Slypher the Sky Dragon after me a few nights ago. I'm lucky that I'm his hikari and have magic of my own to counter his." Yugi answered, _I hope she falls for this. I can't believe I'm this desperate to get him to take a pill._ He whispered in the furthest recesses of his mind.  
"Ishizu said that maybe you could help. She said something along the lines of 'the Pharaoh's beloved queen may be the only one to save him…' I can't remember, but Anzu please help me." He got down on his knees and begged. Anzu shook her head, "Yugi, I'm not really sure if this is a good idea…"  
"Onegaishimasu?" he begged, looking up at her with the biggest kitty cat eyes. "Please Anzu, it's for him. Yami isn't feeling well, and seeing you might help cheer him up." _I'm using a hypnotic spell on her that Yami taught me. _He thought in the recesses of his mind.

Meanwhile at the Gameshop  
"Yami, you ok man?" Joey asked. "Joey, I'm not." He replied, "Lately I've been feeling my actual age."  
Joey shot him his classic "nyeh?" look. "Man, your age? You mean ya real age from da past or da one from your new body?" Yami had to bite back the urge to send shadow magic at Joey and turn him into the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. He facepalmed as he sighed. "Joey, I meant my real 'from the past' age. Joey, I'm over 3000. What do you expect? Not to mention Yugi wants me to take some Ra-damned medicine he thinks will help."

Joey chuckled before seeing a Red-Eyes forming from magic. "Yami, Yami, take da meds. Even if they are disgustin. Yuge's just worried about ya pall. Here I'll duel ya at da docks. Ya know, the same place where we dueled in Battle City. Only dis time we'll duel on our own terms, no psychos controlling minds, Yam' just us."

Yami shook his head, "Fine Joey" He sent a shadow spell into Joey's mind to see if there were any ulterior motives.

While Yami was carefully selecting his cards, Joey texted Yugi. 

_Yuge,  
You sure dis is a good idea. I'd rather he duel Kaiba. Man, Pharaohs are so stubborn.  
I'm glad I have my Red-eyes Black Dragon guarding my mind from his Shadow Magic.  
Well, see ya & Anzu at the docks.  
Jou_

_P.S. No Anchors please!_

Yugi nervously chuckled at that. _I hope Yami won't kill me with the most intense spells he knows._

"O.K. Yugi, just tell me honestly why are we reliving yours and possessed Joey's duel?" Anzu asked as they walked over to the docks.

"Because Yami has to take this pill & I'm desperately running out of ideas. Anzu, your boyfriend is worse than a cat when it comes to taking medicine. He might take it from you though." Yugi replied. "O.K, here's my plan…"

Yugi hands Anzu the calcium pill "When you see Yami and Joey, place that between your lips like you did with that other pill. Yami will think that once again you're in danger and he has to save you. I don't know what will happen with Joey, but right now I'm too desperate to care. I'm doing this for him."

"What if it doesn't work?" Anzu asked.  
"I'm hoping it does, because I seriously don't want to resort to plan Z." he replied, shuddering in revulsion.  
"What's plan Z?" she asked  
Yugi points to his lips, "I take your place in this plan. Let's face it, the thought sickens me, he's like my elder brother."

Anzu winced, _If Yami doesn't kill you I will. _Her conscious mind hissed.

"O.K. Joey we're here." Yami said, slipping on his duel disk.  
Joey texted Yugi  
_Yuge,  
You duel him.  
you can face his shadow powers.  
I'll watch with Anzu.  
She's actin kinda funny though.  
Did you hypnotize her?  
Jou_

"Mou hitori no boku. Welcome to the Ceremonial rematch. I've taken Joey's place and will be your opponent. This duel decides Anzu's fate. You win, she lives. You lose, she dies. It's that simple." Yugi said as nonchalantly as possible.

Yami gasped in horror, "Yugi!" He cried, his voice deepening with rage. 'Stop this madness! Anzu is your childhood friend and you're repaying her friendship with death?"  
"Yes, her friendship speeches got annoying after a while. She chose YOU over me, Yami and that hurts!" Yugi snarled. "Look over there." He pointed over at Anzu "do you see the pill in her teeth, she even touches it with her tongue she'll die. It's a very powerful poison. Once it touches saliva it activates and she is dead on arrival.

"Then let's duel!" Yami hissed.  
The two duelists engage in a heated duel, each one giving it their all.

_Yami is seriously going to kill me when he finds out what that pill actually is. Hopefully she'll faint at the right time. _Yugi mentally whimpered.

"Yami, I had a feeling you were going to use that card, so I put it in the golden sarcophagus. It's effect is negated and there goes your monster and the rest of your lifepoints! _Anzu please faint, touch the pill with your tongue and faint. _Yugi cackled.

Anzu falls like a stone

"!" Yami screamed as he cradled his limp and lifeless queen.  
"Looks like miss shining friendship has died." Yugi whispered in Yami's mind.  
Yami glares at Yugi, making the game prince's blood turn to ice. Yami takes his entire deck into his hand and summon's Slypher the sky dragon  
"Aibou, Any last words before Slypher toasts you?!" He hissed.

Yugi hung his head, "There is a way to save Anzu, she isn't completely dead." He whispered.

"How?" Yami asked  
"Kiss her passionately, Yami." Yugi replies, _Kiss her and she will be completely back to normal, my hypnosis spell will wear off.  
_  
Willing away the tears from his eyes, Yami gently lays Anzu down on her back. He lowered his head to where their lips were just a hair's width from touching. Their lips met and the passion consumed them. Anzu skillfully took control and slipped a little pill into his mouth with her tongue. The two kiss rather passionately until they needed oxygen.

"Yami? What are we doing here?" she asked as Yami cuddled her against him.  
"You're safe now," he whispers as he carries her out to meet Joey.

"Hey Yami!" Joey cried excitedly, "Let's duel!"  
Yami chuckled and shook his head, "some other time Joey." He replied. Joey chuckled and clapped him on the back.

Joey would soon regret doing that as when he did, the pill flew out of Yami's mouth and landed in the dirt. It was then that Yami recognized the pill. 

"YUGI I'm GOING TO MIND CRUSH YOU!" Yami yelled, "That was that Ra-forsaken pill!"  
Yugi bolted.

おわり。

* Set in the present day as in 10 years after the original series ended, All characters are in their mid to late 20's and early 30's. Yami is 3000 years older than the rest.*


	17. Tsunami

Title: Tsunami.  
Author: jz_l0ves-Atemu  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Pairing: Yami no Yugi/Anzu Mazaki  
Rating: Older teens  
List and theme: 30kisses, #29, the sound of waves.

Disclaimer: *the usual one* + JZ-L0ves_Atemu does not own the song つなみ (Tsunami) by Southern All Stars. From which the title came.

Summary: Anzu realizes that her feelings for Yami Yugi are as overwhelming as a tsunami, will she confess them, and possibly be rewarded in return.

Notes: dedicated to Kimihiko Nomura-sensei, chair of the CSU Chico Japanese department. NOT PART OF ANY STORYLINE SO FAR PRESENTED IN "Viva la Revolutionshipping". _Song fic_.  
The storyline for the most part translates the song.

Anzu stood on the balcony of the beach house she and her friends had rented. The wind whipped around her as she gazed out over the waves. Sighing she slipped her earphones in and starting up her iPod, the song was "Tsunami" by Southern All Stars. The song her dance teacher had suggested she dance to for the upcoming recital.

_Flashback_

"_Mazaki-san,"_ Rika-sensei had said "you haven't chosen your music for the recital. You're my best student, what's wrong?" Anzu shook her head, "it's nothing, but you said 'Imagine that there is someone really special, and pick a song that reflects your feelings for that person.'." Her sensei nodded, "Anzu, when I said that, who came into your mind?"

She blushed as her sensei could easily guess her feelings for the ancient Pharaoh.

"How about Southern All Stars' hit 'Tsunami'?" Rika-sensei asked, handing her the lyrics…

_End flashback_

_That's my sensei's special ability, to read the heart and choose the best song to express it._ Anzu mused.

Without further hesitation she pressed play

**kaze ni tomadou yowakina boku** **  
****toorisugaru ano hi no kage**  
**hontou wa mita me ijou namida moroi kako ga aru**

Anzu closed her eyes as she started to dance. Letting the wind take her away, and into the shadowy mysteries of their past. As the memories flitted through her mind, both good times, like the dates they shared, and the bad times, such as when he was defeated in the ceremonial duel. Tears came unbidden as she realized that she had never told him her feelings.

**tomedo nagareru sayaka mizu yo  
kesedo moyuru mashou no hi yo  
anna ni sukina hito ni  
deau natsu wa nido to nai**

_This time will be different._ She smiled, in her heart the fiery love she carried ignited once again into the flames of passion. _For now I can finally confess my feelings to him. _ She glided down the stairs and onto the sandy beach. _All of these years, since the time he took over my bestfriend's body to save me. Once I heard his deep voice (A/N: Thank You Dan Green! Yami's voice is incredibly sexy) say "Let's play a game" nothing was ever the same._

**hito wa dare mo ai motomete  
yami ni samayou sadame  
soshite kaze makase Oh, My destiny  
namida kareru made**

Yami looked up from his teaching duel with Mokuba, He saw Anzu heading toward the beach. Nodding to Mokuba and Yugi he quickly slipped into the shadows and followed.

She stopped as the waves caressed her feet, "Was it my destiny to meet and fall in love with you Yami?" she whispered, little knowing the man of her dreams could sense her every thought. (A/N: Yami is a magical man) She shook her head sending little tears into the surf.

**mitsumeau to sunao ni oshaberi dekinai  
tsunami no youna wabishisa ni  
I know.. obieteru, Hoo..  
meguriaeta toki kara mahou ga tokenai  
kagami no youna yume no naka de**

"I love you," she whispered resuming her dance. "I just wish I could look into your amethyst depths and say it without looking like a complete idiot." The memory of them following Bobasa in the Domino Museum where she nearly confessed flashed in her mind. _I just couldn't say what was in my heart. _She realized. _It's like I'm cursed in an unstoppable dream._

**omoide wa itsu no hi mo ame**

"But will I ever get to tell you how I feel?" she asked tears beginning to cascade down her cheeks.

**yume ga owari mezameru toki fukai yami ni yoake ga kuru  
hontou wa mitame ijou utarezuyoi boku ga iru**

Anzu quickened her dance, feeling reenergized. From what she didn't know or care

**nakidashisouna sora nagamete nami ni tadayou kamome  
kitto yo wa nakase Oh, sweet memory  
tabidachi wo mune ni**.

One glance upward and she felt wetness pool in her eyes. She didn't know if it was the upcoming storm or just the storm in her heart. "Oh, Sweet Memory" she whispered feeling oddly cold and warm at the same time. Her mind focused on the now soul searching dance.

Yami followed in hot persuit, he could sense something was going to happen. And he had to be there for her.

**hito wa namida misezu ni otona ni narenai  
Glass no youna koi da to wa  
I know.. kizuiteru, Hoo..  
mi mo kokoro mo itoshii hito shika mienai  
harisakesouna mune no oku de  
kanashimi ni taeru no wa naze?**

She was consumed by her dance, that she didn't hear his cry as a huge wave crested on the beach taking her with it. Her last thought as she was pulled into the glassy water was _He's my one true love, will I see him again in the afterlife?_

Summoning Yugi to the beach to be ready, Yami dove headfirst into the waves. The shadow magic surrounding him transformed him into a merman. He swam deeper into the waves following her sinking body. _Anzu, my queen, you will see me again in this life, not the next. _He sent, _the gods have sent me back for some reason. I will not let you die. _ Once his hands touched her skin, he clutched her to his chest and swam back to the beach.

**mitsumeau to sunao ni oshaberi dekinai  
tsunami no youna wabishisa ni  
I know.. obieteru, Hoo..  
meguriaeta toki kara shinu made suki to itte  
kagami no youna yume no naka de**

He lay her down on the towel Yugi had laid on the sand. _Aibou, I'll give her the kiss of life* while you press on her chest to get the water out. _ He sent. Yugi nodded as they began two-man CPR, unaware of their friends circling them.

Yami checked her pulse as Yugi clenched his hands together and began compressing her chest. The Pharaoh's face steeled in determination. _Anzu,_ he sent catching her subconscious thoughts, _come back to us, come back to me!_ He tilted her head back and lowered his head to where his lips met hers. He breathed into her twice to no avail. "27 28 29 30" Yugi chanted as he finished up one cycle. He looked at Yami. The Pharaoh shook his head indicating that they should switch places. Yugi nodded and after still no pulse, Yami started compressing her chest. "Anzu… you… will… not… die! Your… pharaoh… forbids… it!" He chanted in rhythm to the compressions. Two minutes later they switched again Yami's lips met hers again. Anzu coughed as he released her lips. He heard her cough and felt a pulse. They rolled her onto her side as she coughed up about ten gallons of water. Her eyes fluttered open and locked onto his deep Amethyst ones. _Yami, were you crying over me?_ She thought, shocked at his tears. Yami held her to his chest "The gods brought me back for a reason that will reveal itself in time. It has revealed itself when I thought I might have lost you." He cried into her shoulder. "Yes, my queen I love you, as much as you love me."

**hohoemi wo kureta no wa dare?**

She blushed at his calling her his queen. "Looks like you saved me again." She whispered before her lips were caught by his in a passionate kiss.

**suki nanoni naita no wa naze?**

Unnoticed tears fell from her eyes as the world faded away from their minds. All that existed was the secret love both of their souls had hidden for millennia.

**omoide wa itsu no hi mo... ame**

She had never danced a more moving, soul searching, dance. Yami decided as the audience gave Anzu a standing ovation. As the audience applauded her eyes met his and she motioned him to join her on stage. Once he did she held him as close as he held her. Their lips met once again as the tsunami of love overwhelmed as their souls wed for all eternity.

おわり


	18. A season of Miracles

Title: A season of miracles.  
Author: jz_l0ves-Atemu  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Pairing: Yami no Yugi/Anzu Mazaki  
Rating: teens  
List and theme: 30kisses, # 30: Kiss

_Summary: It's Christmas in Domino City, unfortunately for Tea it'll be blue. Still Christmas is the season for miracles. Maybe, just maybe, one might come her way._

_Notes: Santa is magical. Yami is in the Afterlife for now anyway. Dub names will be used. Another fic that has been begging me to write it._

Christmas in Domino City. A joyous time of year. People were hustling and bustling to and fro. Business was booming at the Kame Gameshop. Especially since a locals-only holiday tournament was being held there. Mokuba Kaiba had designed the ads that now littered the gameshop windows. The prize was an autographed duel monsters deck by Yugi Mutou. Along with the chance to duel him as well.

Tea sighed as she read the posters. Since He had left in the summer, anything regarding Duel Monsters made her heart break inside. The last thing she needed was to see was her bestfriend Yugi once again on the dueling field.

She shook her head trying to forbid the tears from coming. _Atemu!_ She cried _I wish you could be here instead of in the afterlife._

Her feelings, though never publicly expressed, were not lost upon their friends. They knew the pharaoh held her heart. Even Yugi knew that she saw him as a brother and felt free to pursue others. He and Rebecca Hawkins were going to the Christmas party as a new couple.

Yugi also hurt inside. He loved Atemu, always looking to the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle as the brother he never had.

She smiled at the line of children waiting to see Santa. Out of simple curiosity or last hope desperation she joined the children in line.

"Ho Ho Ho, and what would you like for Christmas young lady?" Santa asked as Tea sat on his lap.

A single tear cascaded down her cheek. "Santa, I only want one thing. A kiss from my one true love." She replied.

Santa looked thoughtful. He stroked his beard. Without even knowing her personally he read her heart. He gave her a jolly smile "Well Tea, my dear, I'll see what I can do. Merry Christmas." 

She took the candycane he offered and smiled. Somehow she could tell that he was genuine. Her heart felt lightened as she left.

She didn't notice Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Rebecca and Mokuba had followed her in line.

As each one sat on his lap (A/N: there is NO age limit to sitting on Santa's lap) they each said something similar.  
"Santa, please make my best friend Tea smile again."- Yugi  
"Santa! Among otha stuff can you please bring da Pharaoh back just for Tea?"- Joey  
"Santa, Besides a living Blue Eyes White Dragon for Nii-sama. Could you bring back Tea's love?" -Mokuba  
"Santa, besides a date with Serenity, please let Tea be reunited with the one she loves."-Tristan  
"Santa, I already have my true love, please let Tea have hers and know that the rivalry between us is over."-Rebecca  
"Santa, please let Tea's heart be healed."-Serenity

That night Santa vanished from Domino Mall and appeared in his workshop at the north pole.

"How was your day dear?" Mrs. Claus asked as the elves removed his hat and coat.  
"Something touching happened today." He replied "This young lady named Tea Gardner wished for a kiss from her one true love. He apparently happens to be a Pharaoh from Ancient Egypt. He died this summer, and she just wants to be with him. What touched me the most is that her friends wished for her to be happy. I'll try my best." He said.

Mrs. Claus gasped when he said aincent pharaoh.  
"Dear, we have a guest. I found him wandering about in the snow. The poor dear. He was freezing when we brought him in." she said motioning to the figure huddled by the fireplace.

"Great bouncing icebergs!" He exclaimed walking over to the cloaked young man. "Are you a pharaoh who has friends in Domino City?" he asked. 

Yami glanced at him. He nodded, still shivering from the cold. "Th-th-they w-w-would c-c-call me Yami." He replied through chattering teeth. Santa motioned for his elves to warm Yami up. 

_Flashback  
_

_Yami staggered in the blustery snow storm, his teeth chattering. He wrapped his cape tightly around him, hoping that he could find somewhere to get warm. Icecicles pulled the spikes of his hair down his back. His puzzle nearly frozen against his body. All he knew was that he had to find some shelter before returned to the afterlife. He sensed rather than saw a palace up ahead. Willing himself to keep going on he trudged towards it. When he got to the palace he passed out on the doorstep._

A few minutes later he awoke to the smell of hot chocolate and cinnamon Christmas cookies baking. An elderly woman came to him and gave him some of the hot chocolate of which he tried a sip of, and accepted. 

_End flashback_

Yami told them his story and that he was really fond of Yugi's female childhood friend. 

Santa smiled as he said that. "You miss her don't you?" he asked. The pharaoh nodded. "I only wish I could have a second chance to tell her I love her."

"How would you like to make a young woman in Domino City, and her friends very happy?" Santa asked.  
Yami blinked _Could this gentleman mean Tea?_ He thought.

"I would do anything, if it means seeing Tea again." The pharaoh stated.

Over the next few days they created a plan.  
the elves built a sarcophagus in which Yami would sleep as Santa's sleigh flew to Domino City. Yami would awaken only by his love's kiss.

Christmas Eve was that night and Yami bid a "good night and farewell" to Mrs Claus and the elves as he dressed in his pharonic raiment stepped inside the sarcophagus. He fell asleep as soon as he closed the lid.

With great care Santa's elves lifted the sarcophagus onto his sleigh. Santa had attached a note on the flail carved on it.

Tea slept on the couch in her living room a plate of Alton Brown's Chocolate Peppermint Pinwheel Cookies set on the end table next to it. Santa sped down the chimney and placed the presents under the tree. He smiled a joyfull smile as he slid Yami's sarcophagus next to the couch.

"Merry Christmas my friend," he whispered to the sleeping pharaoh. "May both of your fondest wishes come true." He eagerly took the cookies and left.

The next day  
Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Rebecca, Yugi, Mai, Ishizu, Miho and Mokuba arrived at Tea's house, dying of curioisity to see what Santa had brought her.

"So Tea? Anythin cool under da Christmas Tree?" Joey asked while stuffing his face on her cookies.

Tea nodded and pointed to the sarcophagus that still lay unopened by the couch.

"I don't know what it is, I've been a little bit scared to open it." She said

Joey and Tristan picked it up and carried it to the center of the room.

"There's a note:

_Tea,_

_found this in the seat of my sleigh,  
may the contents inside bring you love this year.  
You were a very good girl and the only thing that can  
wake the contents up is true love's kiss._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Mr. C"_

Tea more than a little interested opened the lid and fainted. Inside lay the sleeping pharaoh.

Ishizu fell on her knees in worship of him. Mai and Rebecca pulled her away from him.  
"Ishizu, we know you worshipped him, but please, let's give them some air." Rebecca stated.

Yugi hugged Yami's sleeping form close, _Mou Hitori no Boku!_ He cried _I've missed you! Please wake up!_

Yami didn't stir, Yugi read the note again. 'true love's kiss' Tea woke up thanks to Serenity's insistence.

She was whisked away by Ishizu and Mai.  
"Tea, hun, we've got to get you looking like a queen. " Mai said while Ishizu was combing her hair.  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because according to the note we found, the only way to wake the pharaoh up is for his true love. Ie you to kiss him." Mai replied

About twenty minutes later she was escorted back into the living room. Dressed in Egyptian royal raiments befitting a queen.

Nervously she leaned over the side of the sarcophagus and started to kiss him. Before their lips met she looked up and saw her friends all around hope in their eyes.

"Um, guys, can I have some privacy please?" she asked. Reluctantly they nodded and left her alone.

She leaned over the side of the sarcophagus and let her lips meet his.

Neither she nor he heard the sleeping spell break.

Breaking for air she sat back down beside it. "Atemu, is it really you?" she asked in wonder as he woke up.

"Yes, Tea." He replied sitting up "it is me." She helped him out of the sarcophagus and it disappeared in holiday magic.

He held her close as she began crying tears of joy.

After all this time of year is the season of miracles

おわり


End file.
